Kaitou Shinigami
by elana-chan
Summary: [UPDATE AFTER LONG HIATUS, CHAPTER 12]Duo is an ordinary student by day but a modernday robin hood at night, the thief Shinigami. Heero is a Jr. Detective in pursuit of Shinigami. [AU 1x2,3x4,6x2 to name a few]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san!!!!

Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 1

by elana-chan

"Kuso!"

Heero "the Perfect Soldier" Yuy, the famous no.1 Jr. Detective in the L1 district, cursed as he failed yet again in his attempt to capture the elusive Shinigami, infamous thief that plagued their district. Not only that he didn't catch the thief, his recent attempt was also posted in their school paper. His picture in the front page was a scowling one, with Relena Peacecraft, the mayor's daughter, clinging to him like a barnacle.

"Hey, Heero!"

The one responsible for the cursed photo called him as his friends approached the annoyed detective. Wufei Chang, the editor-in-chief of The Chronicle, together with Triton Bloom, barreled down the school corridor and cautiously approached the brooding Heero.

The three were now in their junior year and currently studying in St. Paulia Academy (Weird name for such a school. More like a girl's school, ne?) in the L1 district. Heero Yuy is the son of the late Odin Lowe, the celebrated detective of his time. He lived with his grandfather, the famed Dr. J, and had decided to follow his father's footsteps and taking his late mother's maiden surname for protection from his father's enemies. His reputation of being a Jr. Detective earned him a badge from the mayor and had given himself the task of solving the Shinigami case.

His two closest friends were Chang Wufei and Triton Bloom. The former was the current EIC (editor-in-chief) of the school paper and came from a very prominent family in the L1 district. His clan was a respected one in the area. With his connections, Wufei can be in any scene at any time, making him a great journalist. Triton Bloom, on the other hand, is a celebrated gymnast in their school and in the district. He is also the brother of Catherine Bloom, the famed actress and gymnast in Japan who also studies their school. His closest friends called him Trowa since he didn't like his name. The three had known each other since they're in grade school and had been close since then. Wufei and Trowa had known about their friend's obsession of capturing Shinigami so they tagged along on Heero's assignments and tried to help him if they could.

"So Heero, you've seen this week's paper. Sorry about the picture. Relena insisted we print that or else she'll call off the funding for the paper. And besides, that's the only one we can print." Wufei explained calmly to his friend. Heero's head snapped up and pierced him with a searching glare, his earlier annoyance with the Chronicle staff gone.

"What do you mean 'only one we can print'?" Heero narrowed his eyes at his friends.

"That's why we're here. Zechs is hoarding all the prints. Here's a picture I managed to reserve for you. I manage to bribe Zechs to make a print of this one." Wufei answered and handed him a single picture. Heero snatched it and stared at it closely.

It was taken during his recent brush with the sly thief. It happened two nights ago with a full moon. The said moon was the background of the picture, illuminating the slim figure of Shinigami. Heero can only see the silhouette of the thief. The figure had his back from the camera and the only thing Heero can distinguish in the picture was the long ponytail that trailed down the figure's back and brushed his legs. At his first encounter with Shinigami, Heero had thought the other was a female with that long fall of hair. But the voice and the masculine form his skintight outfit emphasized made him change his opinion about his elusive target. The only problem he had was that he had never seen Shinigami up close to conjure up an image he can submit to the department.

"I know it isn't a clear shot but that's the best I can do for now." Wufei added as Heero scrutinized the picture some more.

"That's all right. Thanks anyway."

"We'd better get into class. The bell's going to ring any minute now." Trowa reminded them.

"Besides, that irritating onna might show up again." Heero flinched at that. He knew Relena's 'infatuation' for him and the tried to avoid the mayor's daughter.

They were headed towards their class when two familiar students passed their way. One had long chestnut hair fashioned into a braid that trailed down his back and ended on the small of his back. His blue-violet eyes shimmered with mischief as his companion dragged him to the opposite direction of the three. The said companion was a petite blond boy with wise aquamarine eyes and a determined look in his angelic face.

As the two passed Heero and his friends, time seemed to stand still for two people in that corridor. Passing the three, the braided boy looked over his shoulder as Heero looked over his. Expressive amethyst encountered hard Prussian blue. Something unnamable passed between the two as their eyes met. Time returned to normal as the blond boy tugged at his companion's hand and both disappeared around the corner. Heero just shrugged and continued on his way, avoiding the persistent mayor's daughter.

To be continued...

Author's notes:

Hiya!!!!! The plot of this fic is patterned after the anime 'Kaitou St. Tail'. If anyone of you dear readers have seen that anime, you might find some things in this fic familiar. Btw, just ignore the typos and other wrong grammar in this fic. It's my fault, I know. But I'm too lazy to beta this chapter. I can't think of anything to say anymore. Argh!!!!! Darn writer's block!!!! Need my muse!!!! (wheezes) Anyways, hope you like this!!!!! Ja!!!!! Hope to read your reviews!!!!!! (bows before readers)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san!!!!

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 2**

by elana-chan

"Hey, Q-man! Will ya just slow down?!"

Duo Maxwell, magician extraordinaire and also to no one's knowledge but a selected few, the famed Shinigami, hollered at his friend as Quatre continued to drag him towards their lockers.

"We're going to be late, Duo! You still don't have your book! I hate being late in our Chemistry class and you know that. Snape-sensei's gonna kill us this time" Quatre Raberba Winner answered his friend but his pace didn't slow down.

Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner were also students in St. Paulia Academy. Both were juniors and classmates of Heero and the others. Duo Maxwell is a seemingly ordinary student in the academy. Only a few people knew that he's the famous thief Shinigami and Quatre was among the selected few who knew this information.

Duo came from a family of magicians and escape artists. The people of L1 knew his father, the great Duane Maxwell, to be an exceptional magician but what they didn't know was that his mother was a famous thief that retired when his father married her despite her background. Now, Duo inherited both traits of a magician and a thief from his parents and became Shinigami. He also works in the Maxwell church where his uncle, the saintly Father Maxwell, was the parish priest.

Quatre, like his friend, came from an eccentric family. He had 29 sisters and he was the only son and the youngest, making him the youngest heir in their clan. His family was one of the wealthiest families in Japan and the wealthiest in L1. He was Duo's confidante, strategist and financier. Whatever Duo needed, whether it be information or equipment, Quatre can readily provided them. He's also the one making Duo's costumes, a hobby he had come to love. Quatre also knew the real reason why his best friend had resulted into stealing.

"So Duo, any target yet?" Quatre whispered when they were alone in the corridor.

"Nope! Not yet. Maybe later when I go to the church." Duo said nonchalantly.

They got their book and headed towards their class when the bell decided to ring. Both dashed towards their class and sighed in relief when the teacher came a few seconds after them. Duo winked with an air of conspiracy at Quatre before focusing on the lesson.

* * *

"Hey, Yuy-kun! Whazzup? Still trying to catch Shinigami?"

At the mention of his name, Heero looked up from the files he was reading and encountered those haunting cobalt-blue eyes. Classes have already ended but he chose to stay behind. He'd been trying to look for some clues from his recent cases to see where Shinigami might strike next. He was in the middle of his reading when a certain alto interrupted him from his musings.

"What do you want, Maxwell?" Anyone who would be sane enough would back away at the tone of Heero's voice. But Duo Maxwell was not a sane person. Being a thief was not a sane job anyway.

Duo grinned at him, amaryllis eyes twinkling with mischief and other things. Heero knew that Duo liked to tease him about his failure of capturing Shinigami. Their rounds usually led to a battle of words and wits. And weird as it may seem, Heero liked debating with the braided boy.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking up on your case. Didn't capture him yet, eh? I told ya, my Hee-chan." Duo teased the other boy. "Just give up your case on that thief. You'll never catch him. Let the big guys do that."

"Iie. Don't call me 'Hee-chan', either." Heero gave Duo his Death Glare™ but the other boy seemed immune to his glare. Duo just grinned at him more.

"But why not? Relena-chan already calling you that? It's cute, ya know. Well, gotta go! Father's waiting for me. Ja, Hee-chan!" Duo laughed as Heero scowled then glared at him. Waving goodbye to the other boy, Duo disappeared down the hall.

"Hn. Baka."

* * *

"Maxwell, catch!"

Duo jumped for the ball that headed his way and caught it expertly in one hand. Dribbling across the court, Duo made a beeline for their basket. Executing a perfect three-point shot, his full concentration was on the ball that he didn't notice either sounds of camera clicks or the camera flashes that were really meant for him. Finally, the bell sounded and their PE was over. Duo's team won by 3 points. The gathered crowd cheered and the girls squealed the braided boy's name.

"You did great out there again, Duo." Quatre approached as the blond handed an exhausted Duo a towel. Duo just smirked at him tiredly before his teammates swarmed over him to comment on his play.

"Will you cut that out, Merquise! You're wasting film on that braided baka." Wufei snapped at his photographer as the other obviously ignored him and continued on his way.

"But you have to admit Chang. He's a great subject. Even Khushrenada-sensei agreed with me. He allowed me to take shots of Duo-kun. And don't worry about the film. I'm paying for it." Zechs said absent-mindedly as he focused his camera on the braided boy who was now chatting with his teammates.

Trowa snickered at the senior's words. "So it's 'Duo-kun' now. It's obvious that you've really fallen for our braided classmate, Zechs-kun. Don't make any more excuses because it's so damn obvious." The tall blond just blushed at Trowa's words but gave no comment and busied himself with taking pictures of the braided boy.

Heero didn't know what to make out of Trowa's statement or Zech's blush. He didn't how to react to their actions. A part of him was telling him to be jealous of the senior. But why would he be jealous? Then again, another part of him told him sternly that feelings are only hindrances in accomplishing his goal. But what are those feelings in the first place? He was so confused with himself that he didn't notice a refreshed Duo, together with Quatre, had already come out of the locker rooms and was headed for them.

"Hi, minna-san! And you too, Merquise-sempai!" Quatre greeted cheerfully but it was noticeable that he had his eyes on Trowa. Trowa gave him his special smile, which the blond returned with his own.

"Hi ya, guys! Hello Merquise-sempai! Are you done yet with your project?" Duo asked innocently at the blond senior while the rest of the gang looked at him sheepishly.

"Not yet, Duo-kun. I'm just halfway through my work. I thank you again for agreeing to be my model." At this, Heero narrowed his eyes at Zechs then glared at him as Duo gave him a carefree smile.

"It was nothing! Anything to help." Then, he turned to the others. "I'll be seein' you guys! I have to go to the church. Sister Helen needs me. Ja!" With a wink at Quatre, a smile at Heero and a wave at the rest of them, Duo grabbed his backpack and speeded out of the gym.

"Guess that's my cue to get going as well. Bye, Bloom-kun. Bye minna-san! Ja!" Quatre then hurried to catch up with his friend.

"So your excuse to Maxwell was that you have a project, eh? Clever trick, Merquise." Wufei teased the senior. Zechs just shrugged.

"That was no excuse." At this, the others rolled their eyes while Zechs ignored them. "I need to be going. I have to develop this batch." Zechs said airily before leaving the other three. Wufei was fuming at his photographer's words while Trowa was deep in thought. Heero's hands were itching to wring Merquise's neck but decided against it.

"We'd better get going as well. You might receive another letter from Shinigami any mo—" Trowa hadn't yet finished his statement when a familiar black balloon descended before them with a note attached to its end, Shinigami's signature letter on the note.

Before anyone could react, Heero was already reading the letter with all seriousness. The letter was written on a black sheet of paper with the writer using silver ink for the words. Heero's eyes visibly widened as his eyes roamed on the paper.

_Dearest Detective,_

_I know you can't catch me but still, I'm sending you this invitation to capture me. That is, if you can. To make matters more interesting, I'm giving you, yet again, a clue. I'm going to steal one of Renoir's paintings tonight. Which one, what time and where, I won't tell. I'll just leave you this phrase, Detective-san. The painting I'm going to steal shows that art is not only in the artist's mind, but also in his heart...See you there, Keiji-san!_

_Still smiling,_

_Shinigami_

Heero gritted his teeth as he crumpled the letter in his hands. He looked at his friends with that usual determined gleam in his Prussian-blue eyes.

"Ninmu ryoukai."

To be continued...

**Author's notes:**

Hiya!!!!! Wow!!!! 6 reviews already?! I'm flattered that you people review this fic. I didn't think that this one would be that good. (embarrassed) Did you notice how OOC Zechs is in this fic? (snicker) Anyways, just ignore the typos, wrong grammar and, someone pointed this out, the somewhat wacky shifting of tenses that I tend to do in my fics. Gomen!!!!!! (wails) I suck at this. (weeps) Wah!!!!! I really need a beta and a muse!!!! I'm out of creative juices!!!!!! Argh!!!!! Die plot bunnies!!!! (whips a gun out of hammerspace and shoots the bouncing plot bunnies)

Btw, thanks to all those who review my fic!!!!! I'm glad you like the fic!!!!! I'll try to finish this fic as soon as this damn writer's block lifts off my head.

Thanks to the ff:

**Yasei Raiden** - Wai!!!! Thanks for the review!!!! Btw, Heero is just that dense. (snicker)

**Aspiring author** - Thanks for the critque and for pointing out my mistakes!!! Gomen!!!! I'm really a lazy writer who can't even beta her own works. (bonks herself on the head)

**Kitty kat 0303**

**Windy River**

**ZmajGoddess**

**ahanchan**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW characters. Though I really wish I own them. (glomps horrified GW cast) Anyways, on with the story!!!!

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 3**

by elana-chan

Duo grinned smugly as he slipped into Quatre's mansion, undetected. He told Quatre to tighten security in their estate for his practice. Now, he passed down the grounds with ease as he headed towards Quatre's wing. Securing the hook in place, he carefully climbed the wall and landed on the blond boy's balcony. Picking the lock and carefully disarming the alarm, Duo breezed into Quatre's suite with a mock-frown on his beautiful face.

"I told ya, Q, to tighten your security here. It seemed that you didn't fulfill your side of the bargain."

The blond Arabian being addressed was sitting on the couch in his sitting room. Before him were a couple of neatly pressed clothes and a tray of sweets and tea. The only light in the dim room was a small lamp beside Quatre, giving little illumination to the vast room. Quatre smiled at him and motioned for him to sit.

"Well, I can't help it if you think my security's not enough, Duo. After all, you're the famous Shinigami, ne?" Quatre teased, making the other boy chuckle softly.

"So Quatre-chan, did you get the goods?" Duo said in a tone that meant business.

"Hai." The smiling blond said as he gestured at the items beside the couch and on the table. He also handed Duo some printouts. Duo nodded his thanks as he started to read the papers before him. "Demo Duo, you still haven't told me what's the story this time."

Duo looked at his friend then placed the papers aside. "Well, it's like this..."

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Dear God, I know I'm not worthy to ask anything from you. But just this once, I'm begging for your help. Please, Lord. Help my mother..."

Those words stopped Duo from his tracks. The evening service just ended and he, being Father Maxwell's only altar boy, was tasked to clean up as his uncle rested. Finished with all his work, Duo was just about to remove his robe when he heard soft, pleading words drifting from the small chapel just outside the church.

Following his instincts to comfort whoever it was, Duo reached the chapel and saw a boy his age kneeling in front of the small, nondescript altar of the Maxwell Chapel. Approaching ever so softly, he came and kneeled beside the boy, closing his eyes and making a sign of the cross.

The boy finally turned to him and Duo examined the other. Sporting rich brown hair that was cut short, the boy had equally deep brown eyes. He had a handsome face, albeit full of worry and concern. Duo smiled softly at the other and made a move to stand up. He offered the other his hand that the boy took gingerly.

"God will always help anyone who asks for it. Anything the matter? It could help if you talk about it. By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell, an altar boy here." Duo said softly, offering the boy a chance to air out his problems. He motioned them to sit on one of the front pews in the chapel.

The boy smiled at him a little. Duo can see it was pained and his heart went out for the boy. Finally, the boy spoke with a soft deep voice with a French accent.

"My name is Jean Pierre Titzel. Nice to meet you, Maxwell-san."

"Just call me Duo. Can I call you 'Jean'?" At the other's nod, Duo continued. "So Jean, what brought you here to our humble chapel? Maybe I can help."

Jean shook his head hopelessly. He sighed then turned to Duo with sad brown eyes. "All you can do now Duo is to listen to my problem. I'm the great-grandson of Pierre Auguste Renoir, the French impressionistic painter. My mother is the daughter of Jean Renoir, Renoir's second son. We've settled here in L1 just a month ago because my parents are trying to find one of my great-grandfather's works in this area. They heard that a rich businessman living here owned a Renoir piece so we set out here to make a compromise with the owner. Apparently, he didn't want to give it up and even accused my parents as con artists. He threatened to lock us up if we ever come near him again. We could have bought it from him but we just don't have that much money to meet his standards.

"That painting is not just an ordinary one, you see. It's the 'Claude at the Easel', my great-grandfather's favorite work. It was the picture of my grand-uncle, Claude Renoir, who died when he was 10 years old. Years ago, back in France, that painting was stolen from my father. Our family had been searching for that painting in years. It's the only treasure we had left... but it was stolen from us like the others..."

The boy's words trailed as he looked away from Duo. Duo can sense the sadness and helplessness in the other's voice. A light bulb flashed inside his head and hiding a playful smirk, he turned Jean and offered a comforting smile before firing his queries.

"What was that businessman's name again?"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"So Monsieur Esprit Radisson's the businessman Jean was talking about. Well, that figures. I've met him, Duo. He's ruthless not only in the business world but in the real world as well. It's all in the file. My father warned me about him. He's the talk in the corporate world. A shark, they call him. And a very ruthless one at that. I've also researched that he runs an underground fur trade in other countries. His being a businessman is merely a façade to hide his trade. He might also be the one who's behind the theft of Jean's painting. He's an art connoisseur, I've heard." Quatre added as Duo finished his story. 

"Just as I thought. He's one of them heartless animals who prey on the weak and the poor." Duo muttered to himself. He, then, looked at Quatre with all seriousness. "So Q-chan, what's the game plan?"

Quatre nodded at his friend and started to relate him his plan of attack. As Duo made adjustments to his tactics, Quatre mused over his unusual friend and reminisced on the day he learned Duo's secret...

* * *

(Flashback) 

"Duo?"

"Hey, Q-chan! Whazzup? What's with the long face?" Duo turned to him cheerfully.

"I...I" _Should I tell him? Should I let him know that I already know his secret?_ "Duo...I..."

"Aw come on, Q-man! You can tell me everything! We're bestfriends, remember? Come on. Spill."

_That's just it, Duo. I'm your bestfriend. Why did you keep this a secret?_ "Why?"

Duo looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Why what, Quatre? I'm sure as hell confused here, you know."

Quatre looked at him squarely on the eye and with a soft, calm voice, he answered Duo's question with another one. "Why didn't you tell me that you're Shinigami?"

That stunned Duo and rendered him speechless for what seemed like ages. The braided boy looked away from his friend's questioning aquamarine eyes and stared off at a distance. Finally, Duo broke the silence and turned to face the blond boy.

"How?"

"I managed to get a hold of your hair samples from the museum you robbed." The other boy stiffened at his words. "Don't worry, Duo. You're not clumsy. I just have my resources, that's all. I'm having my own investigation. I thought that you might target my family next."

"I'm very sorry for not telling you, Quatre. I know I can deny it but I wont. You deserve the truth and that's what I'm giving you now. I am the thief Shinigami. I don't want to tell you this because I know you might get involved and I have personal reasons not to tell you. But since you figured it out, there's no use denying it, ne? You needn't worry, Kat. The only reason I'm doing this is to give back to others what's really theirs from the start. And you don't fall in that category, Q-chan." Duo smiled hesitantly at Quatre.

Quatre surprised the other boy when he hugged him and smiled genuinely. "I understand, Duo-chan. Don't beat yourself up because you didn't tell me. I understand completely. So, you're a modern Robin Hood, eh?" At the boy's nod, Quatre smiled mischievously.

"You owe me, you know."

"So what's the verdict, Q-man?" Duo looked at his friend warily.

"I'm going to be your sidekick!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Hey, Q-man!" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. I just drifted off." Quatre blushed.

"Maybe you should sleep—" At the boy's glare, Duo sweatdropped. "Okay. So a nap then. I'll contact you when I'm finished, 'kay?"

"Well, all right. But first, try this outfit on. I had it made just for this mission. It will look good on you!" Quatre gushed enthusiastically, eyes shining as he imagined Duo in the outfit. Duo just smiled and sweatdropped.

Emerging from the bathroom, Duo looked at himself in Quatre's floor length mirror. Quatre was right. The ensemble fitted him perfectly. His hair was made into the usual ponytail high behind his back; it was covered with black net that was attached to the blood red ribbon that held up his hair. Since his hair was unusual in color and easy to recognize, Quatre suggested dyeing it. Duo protested at first but finally complied, choosing black to go with his outfit.

He wore arm-length silk gloves the same color as his ribbon and a sleeveless tight coat of the same color that fitted him in the right places and reached just below his waist. Black boots encased Duo's calves. Completing the affair were black tights that hugged his shapely legs and perfect waist. He looked like a magician's assistant. Quatre then handed him Shinigami's own collapsible wand and the green cat-eye contacts he wore on missions.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Q-chan. I look like a cross between a magician's assistant and cat woman or something." Duo mumbled as he looked at himself, a hint of a blush on his porcelain cheeks.

"You're so cute, Duo-chan! Kawai! I should have readied my camera. Oh well. Time's running so you better get out there. But, Duo, please be careful." Quatre, then, looked at his friend, concern pronounced in his eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Kat. Hee-chan can't catch me and neither will that bastard who calls himself human." Duo assured his friend with a smile. "Now then, let's start our ritual!'

Clasping their hands in their chests, the two placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Duo led the ritual with his own prayer.

"Dear God, forgive me for I use no gimmick or trick."

Then, together with Quatre, they completed their ritual as they ended their prayer.

"May the blessings of God be with us always..."

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my God!!!!!! I really love you people!!!!!! (glomps readers) I can't believe I've got 18 reviews already and I'm just on my 3rd chapter!!!! (cries tears of joy) Wah!!! I don't know what to say! Anyways, as you may have noticed, there's not a lot of action going on in this chapter. This chappie is made just to explain certain things about our favorite braided thief and his ever-loyal, if not a bit enthusiastic, sidekick Quatre. Umm... I still didn't beta this fic coz I'm too busy trying to kill the plot bunnies!!!! Joke! (snicker)

Enough of that. I've noticed that the anime 'DNangel' have been appearing in the reviews of people lately. Honestly, I haven't seen that anime yet though I really want to, you know. Umm... about Shinigami's outfit here, it would really look like that of a magician's assistant. I'm not really good at describing clothes in detail so please bear with me. Gomen! Hmm... what else? The painting mentioned here really exists and it's so kawaii!!! I really love Renoir!!!! I guess that's all.

Thanks people for reviewing my fic! I'm really happy you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can!!!!

Thanks to the ff:

**Yasei Raiden **- You know, I really love your feedback! (glomps Yasei) Wai!!! I really could use your help as a beta. But how can I send my fic to you? (scratches head) I'm really new at this stuff. (sweatdrop) About Zechs' hoarding Shinigami's pics? It's not really intended to look like Zechs is hiding Duo's identity. The guy's just proud that he managed to take a picture of the elusive Shinigami. But what you pointed out is quite interesting. I never thought of that angle. Hmm.. (thinking) And about being my muse, can you really be my muse? Onegai? (puppy-dog eyes) I really need inspiration!!!

**Tenshi-Usa - **thanks for that review! I promise to be good to the plot bunnies as long as they're good to me. As long as they keep away from my insane self, I won't pull the trigger and kill them all. (does a Heero Evil Laugh)

**Keiran** - thanks for the review! You're right! I patterned Quatre's character from Meimi, St. Tail's nun bestfriend. As I was working on this fic, I didn't intend for Quatre to be like Tomoyo and noticed it only know. But it's so kawai of Quatre to act like that!!!

**Kaaera** - thanks for that review! What's my inspiration for this? At first, it was a stray plot bunny that bit me. It's that plot bunny's fault! (wails) Now, I think you people are the only ones that kept me going to finish this fic. I was planning to abandon this one but you people seem to like so here it is! You mentioned HP. Do you read slash? What ship are you in? (wink)

**Aspiring author, ahanchan, ZmajGoddess and Windy River **- thanks for the reviews I get from you guys!!!!! (glomps the three)

**Kaarafear**

**Rena Lupin**

**Rena**

**Silver Mirror**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, (sigh) I don't own any of the GW cast. Though I really wish I did! (wails) Wai! I really love you guys! Duo-okaasan, adopt me!!!! (glomps a terrified Duo)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 4**

by elana-chan

"A piece of cake."

Duo said to himself, smiling as he wrapped the painting with a black cloth. After bypassing the cops posted outside with ease, he had headed towards Radisson's basement where the painting was being held in a hidden safe. Knowing that Heero would be there, he had avoided all doors and just used the air vent to make his way towards the lower floor. Using laser detectors and tricking the cameras with false images he conjured, Duo had used his talents to open the safe and got the painting out.

"And I thought Hee-chan would have made it harder for me this time."

Apparently, he spoke too soon when the sound of alarms echoed through the vent he was in. Cursing that his luck ran out, Duo crawled faster up the vent as he dragged the painting along.

"Good thing that Renoir guy made a small one."

Duo froze when his sensitive ears heard voices drifting within the vent. Someone's coming! Composing himself, Duo made a quick decision and looked at the nearest vent to him. Seeing that no one was in the room, he silently opened the vent and softly landed on the carpet, making no sound at all. Painting in hand, he crept slowly towards the only window in the room and noticed that he was in the mansion's 1st floor. Taking notice of the small forest where he can easily escape the cops, Duo prepared to make a run for it.

"Make a run for it and I'll kill you."

Turning around in shock, Duo stared at Heero's glaring Prussian blue eyes and cursed mentally at his luck for the nth time. Quickly composing himself and silently thanking Quatre of reminding him about the contacts, he smiled at his captor and naughtily winked at him.

"What a surprise! We meet again, detective. I guess I'm going to eat my words, ne Keiji-san? You got me this time."

"Urusai! I'm in no mood for talk, Shinigami. Give us that painting back and reveal who you really are first." Heero said in monotone, gaze never straying away from the sly thief.

Duo pouted cutely at Heero as he tried to see any emotion in those deep blue orbs. He then looked at the painting in his arms and it was back to business again. _No time for games now, Duo._

With just a flip of the hand, Duo produced his wand and played it with one hand. Heero glowered darkly at the wand then at him, only making Duo grin even more.

"Love to stay and chat with you, Detective Yuy but a friend of mine needs this painting more than that slimeball does. Business is business after all."

Duo was quickly enveloped by smoke as his wand steadily emitted the concealing fog that covered the room. Abandoning the thought of using his gun, Heero quickly jumped to the direction where the thief was last standing, hoping to tackle the other in the thick smoke.

What happened next wasn't what the two expected. As Duo made a run for the open window when a slight noise made him spin around only to be tackled on the ground. Heero had succeeded in grabbing him. Duo would have kicked the boy off him and made a mad dash out of there but it just so happens that Heero landed on him with his lips right on Duo's soft ones.

Prussian irises and green cat eyes widened as the two stared at each other. Time stood still for the two. All seemed to fade away as they shared an unexpected closed-mouth kiss, neither breaking nor moving. It was only when the two heard the shouts of the police that time returned to normal and Duo's instincts kicked in. Pushing with all his might, Shinigami escaped Heero's hold and swiftly grabbed the painting that lay forgotten by the windowsill when the mishap occurred.

Noticing his wobbly legs, Duo realized how affected he was of that one 'accidental' kiss. He quickly cleared his mind and thought of Jean and the painting. Composing himself, he looked at the stupefied detective and smiled softly.

"Thanks for the painting, Keiji-san. And for the kiss, too. See you next time! And make sure you'll catch me!" Duo made a move to jump but looked over his shoulder first, eyes shadowed by those long bangs. "And Heero, you're one good kisser."

With that, he jumped off the windowsill and disappeared into the night, leaving a confused and dazed Heero behind.

_Did I just kiss him?_

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:**

Hi ya people!!!!!! (waves) Sorry that it took me too long for an update. Hafta plan my bday party, family reunions and the like swamped my schedule. I'm also saying an advance apology to you people. I will be gone for a while so I might not update for a while. Hafta go back to school and stuff. Also, I want to thank you all for the very nice reviews I got. I'm really so happy that you people want to review my story! (teary-eyed then glomps readers) Hmm... what else? About this story. It's kinda short, I know. My creative juices just wont flow anymore and though you guys did a great job with being my muses (snickers) and inspiration, I really can't write a damn thing these days. (weeps) Wah!!!! I have to be like Taka-san!!! Burning!!!!!!! (snickers) I'll try to be a good author and update as soon as possible. Promise!! (puppy-dog eyes) Anyways, hope you like this short, albeit interesting, chapter. Also, hope you people still have enough patience to wait for the next chapter! Ja for now, people!!!!!!!

**Some japanese terms:** (i'm not really sure if these are the exact meanings. so if you noticed some mistakes, gomen!)

**-chan** - used by Duo as a term of endearment for Heero in this chapter

**Keiji-san** - Mr. Detective

**Urusai - **shut up (kinda reminds me of Sanzo in Gensomaden )

**Thanks to the following:**

**Kaaera **- thanx for that very long and um... insightful review (). Also for setting your crayfish and fish on me...(--;) still, thanx!!!!! (glomps Kaaera)

**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf** - thanx for reviewing my fic. Anyways, 'ninmu ryoukai' is one of Heero's famous lines in the anime. it means 'mission accepted'. ()

**ZmajGoddess** - thanx for another wonderful review!!!! (glomps ZmajGoddess) you're right about that. it's always the angelic ones you have to look out for (smirks). well, here's the update you've been asking for. ()

**aspiring author - **you're welcome!!!!! (glomps aspiring author again) i never noticed that i forgot to mention that the dye for Shinigami's hair is only temporary. thanx for pointing that out. i'm really stupid sometimes. (boinks own head) anyways, the dye serves its purpose in hiding shinigami's true identity. if they did not dye it, heero would obviously suspect that duo's the thief ne? thanx for the constant reviews!!!!

**Silver Mirror, Rena Lupin, Kay, Luckk, Chibi Ice, Ahanchan and Windy River -** thanx guys for your constant (and there's new ones, too) reviews!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I really (for the nth time) don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. (wistful sigh) Well, enjoy the story. Sorry to keep you all waiting!

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 5**

by elana-chan

It was a week after 'that' mission but still, Duo still couldn't erase the thought of that kiss in his mind. Quatre had prodded him with questions the morning after the mission. The braided boy guessed that Quatre would do that, considering his disheveled and wearied appearance when he showed up at school the next morning. He can't sleep all night, his mind kept on repeating that scene like a broken record. He even developed insomnia because of that.

"Duo, I know that it's your first kiss. And that those kinds of kisses were supposed to be special. But don't dwell on that. That kiss was a result of an accident. You didn't know that it would happen." The blond boy reasoned out. "And you're Shinigami. Nothing's supposed to faze you, right? That's what you always say. Now, stop thinking about that and let's go to class. People count on you, Duo. Remember that."

Duo sighed as he remembered Quatre's words. People indeed depend on him. They count on God to help them with their problems and he's the one assigned to fulfill that. He was their unseen hero. Heero. He'd been trying to erase that name from his mind for days and with just a single word, his efforts laid to waste. All thoughts of the kiss rushed back to him and he blushed.

He'd been avoiding the other boy for a week now, since his last mission. He didn't want the other boy to see him like this, afraid that the other boy might get suspicious of his actions towards him and investigate. He didn't want to get his cover blown just because of his conflicting emotions.

Speaking of emotions, there was one detail he hadn't told Quatre yet. What Quatre didn't know was that he, Duo Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami, had found out that he was falling in love with his pursuer, the Jr. detective Heero Yuy. The kiss confirmed his suspicions about his true feelings for the Jr. detective.

He had been thinking about it for days, trying to find out what that feeling was that kept on tugging in his heart. He can't explain it nor understand it. It was just there, making him feel things he can't comprehend. It was then that he realized he didn't need to explain or understand it because no logical thing or concept could. It was love he was feeling all along. Love for the determined blue-eyed Japanese that pursued him.

Duo didn't thought to fall in love with his classmate/pursuer. He had known Heero ever since they became schoolmates and he had never thought of feeling something like love for the quiet Japanese boy. He had examined his feelings for the other before and after the kiss and he realized that the feeling he had masked into friendship was really love for his silent classmate. All those teasing and cajoling he had given Heero that he thought was for befriending the other was really for getting close to Heero.

Duo sighed for the umpteenth time and shrugged off the thought mentally as he entered his room. He would have to quit daydreaming or Quatre would certainly hound him again.

* * *

"As I was saying, you should have shot him—Heero? Heero. Oi, Heero! Are you listening to me?" 

Heero snapped out of his trance and encountered Wufei's annoyed appearance and Trowa's smirking one. He raised an eyebrow at Wufei in inquiry, making the other boy get ticked some more. Trowa backed away from the Chinese boy as he saw the threat of being clobbered by an irate Wufei.

"Will you snap out of it, Yuy! What the hell happened last week? What the HELL happened to YOU! I'm sick and tired of repeating myself because your mind just flew off to la-la land! Will you just quit it, Yuy!"

With Wufei's remarkable speech, the cobwebs in Heero's head cleared and he glared at Wufei. The other boy returned the glare then smirked. Trowa returned to his seat and gave the boy an identical smirk.

"I thought you'd never wake up from that daze of yours, Heero." Trowa commented.

Before Heero could retort, Wufei beat him to it.

"What exactly happened last week, Heero? We know you're not telling is everything. So spill."

Heero glared at them for taking that question out in the open again but the two were already immune to his glares. He stared silently for a few seconds, silently debating whether to tell them or not. Finally, when the two were about to gave up, Heero spoke up.

"I kissed Shinigami."

"Oh. You kissed—WHAT?! You kis—umph!!!!" Trowa covered Wufei's mouth as he nearly shouted Heero's revelation to the whole student population who currently had their attention on them. Wufei trashed around for a while before Trowa released him.

"You did what?! You're not pulling our legs here, are you Yuy? I hate jokes like that." Wufei exclaimed in a whisper as he stared at his friend. Trowa, though surprise can be seen written on his face, was silent as he waited patiently for Heero to explain.

"I said I kissed Shinigami. Accidentally. I was going to tackle him to prevent his escape but 'that' happened. Since the smoke blocked my sight, I just jumped at the direction I last saw him. It just so happens that I was right and kissed him accidentally on the lips. Nothing else happened. Just 'that'. He managed to get away because I was in shock at 'that' incident. And he also said that I was a great kisser. Happy now?" Heero said exasperatedly as his friends just gawked at him.

As his friends were still trying to comprehend and digest everything he said, Heero reverted back to his thoughts. He can't stop thinking about that beautiful heart-shaped face, those wide forest-green cat eyes, long black hair and those soft red lips. It was the first (and maybe the last) time Heero saw Shinigami up close, knowing that the other would learn from his mistakes and 'that' accident won't happen again.

Heero hadn't told Wufei everything. He can't tell them that he was confused with the feelings he felt when that kiss happened. He can't tell them that his heart already belonged to a particular braided boy named Duo and that the feelings he felt for him conflicted with the feelings he felt when he kissed Shinigami.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the name "Duo" being mentioned. He looked at his friends, seeing that they were staring at distance behind him. Turning around, he tried to see what the fuss was about when his eyes stopped dead on their tracks and focused on one single being. And this being happened to be Duo who was walking side by side with Zechs. The two were apparently at ease with each other, joking around and laughing at each other's jokes. The green monster bounced happily on Heero's shoulder as the Japanese's eyes narrowed at the two and glared daggers at Zechs. The two didn't notice him or his glares and continued their way.

"Oi, Heero. What are glaring at?"

"Nothing." _That Merquise is going to pay_

To be continued…

**Author's notes:**

Hiya people!!!!!! I miss you guys!!! I know it's been a long time since I uploaded something here. Gomen nasai!!!! (wails) It's all Karupin's fault! (points at act lounging on author's bed) Nah! I'm just joking Karupin! My acads are really demanding this month that I have to sacrifice my computer time for it! Argh!!!! Anyways, about this chapter, just ignore the typos. They're there and I'm such a lazy gal to do anything about it. Thank you guys for all the reviews you gave and also to those who greeted my a Happy Birthday. I really appreciate it all! (weeps in exaggeration) Anyways, I'm rambling, I know. I just miss typing these notes of mine. I'm thinking of revising my original plot for this story because of some details that you people pointed out and I haven't thought about. The only clue I'll give you guys is that it has to do with Zech's feelings for out beloved braided baka. (Duo: Hey! I resent that remark!) Ignore him. Um, what else? Oh! I also have an upcoming holiday fic. I've asked Yasei-chan (To Yasei: Can I call you that?) to beta it for me since it really sucks big time. Well, wish me luck on my acads and that I may get that laptop they promised me on my birthday. I just hope I get it as soon as possible to upload fics earlier. (sigh) Well, this is goodbye for now people! Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! Glomps and cookies for everyone!!!!! XD

P.S. Wah!!!!! I need a muse!!!!!! (wails then throws tantrum) (Karupin: Baka master...)

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Yasei Raiden - **WAI!!!!!!!! Yasei!!!!! (glomps Yasei) Don't feel bad about not reviewing. I just miss you guys!!!!! I miss all your reviews and encouragements, especially you Yasei. (big, teary, puppy-dog eyes) Hope you beta that monster of a fic that I sent you!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! I really had a hard time picturing Duo's outfit. I don't want Duo to end up like the sailor scout who anybody can tell their real identity. Thanks for the comment on Duo's outfit. What else? Hmmm... Zechs still doesn't know that Duo is Shinigami. The guy is just obsessed with other long-haired guys.

**Aspiring Author - **(looks at aspiring author with shining, puppy-dog eyes) Thanks!!!!!!! I never thought my story is good. Thanks so much!!!!!!! Here have a cookie. XD

**Kaaera - **Thanks for many things!!!!! What are these: greeting me a happy birthday, encouragement on my acads, my fic (of course!!!) XD and being understanding enough that it may take a long time to get an update. (sigh) Wai!!! Thanks so much!!!! (glomps Kaaera)

**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf -**You're welcome!!!! And thanks for the greetings and the review!!!! I really am an idiot not to include a glossary at the end of my fics. Sorry!!!!!! A glomp and a cookie for you, too!

**Luna, ZmajGoddess, Demonskid, xander, ahanchan, Windy River, Rena Lupin and Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan - **(glomps them all) Thanks for the reviews. Here's the new chappie. Hope you like it even though it's kinda short.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san!!!! Sorry for the very long delay! (wails)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 6**

by elana-chan

"Duo-chan?"

The boy being addressed turned around at the gentle inquiry of his mother. Mrs. Maxine "Dark Angel" Maxwell stared at her son with concern. She was a very beautiful lady, Duo taking after her features. She possessed long chestnut hair flowing down her back in waves and an innocent heart-shaped face that could charm even the fiercest of lions.Her voice was a melodious sopranoandshe ownsbreathtaking blue-violet eyes that showed so much love and affection for her family. It was hard to tell that the woman standing before her son was formerly known as Dark Angel, the notorious jewel and art thief.

"Ne, mom? Something wrong?" Duo knotted his eyebrows as he saw worry in his mother's expressive eyes.

Mrs. Maxwell hesitated for a moment as her eyes strayed from Duo. With a decisive nod, she turned to face her son and looked squarely in those amaryllis eyes that matched her own.

"My old rivalis in town, Duo. Black Cat wants to settle an old score. I'm afraid that she had hunted me down all these years and now, she's here. I'm afraid for you and your father. She might…"

"Mom." Duo held his mother's hand and offered a comforting smile. "Don't worry about me and Dad. We can manage this one. That Black Cat, whoever she is, won't stand a chance against you, mom. Besides, Dad and I will be there to back you up! You know Dad. He does have some tricks up his sleeves after all. And I can also take of myself, Mom. Don't sweat about it."

Maxine smiled at her son and ruffled the soft chestnut tresses. She then hugged Duo in a comforting embrace before releasing the braided youth. "I love you, Duo. Now, run along. Father Maxwell's waiting for you. Be home before dinner!"

"Yes, mom! And don't worry! See ya!" Duo waved at his mother as he exited the house.

_Don't worry, mom. Shinigami will handle everything from here…_

* * *

"Please help my family, dear Lord. Please help us. We really need you…"

Duo heard the soft plea of another distressed soul that echoed faintly in the small house of worship known as the Maxwell chapel. Father Maxwell was busy with paperwork in his office while Sister Helen had to attend to the orphans' needs.Duo was leftto oversee the cleaning and preparing of the church for the next mass. He had just finished his chores when he chanced upon the sight of a young girl kneeling in one of the front pews in the chapel.

This scene was not new to Duo. Almost all people within the L1 community flock to the church, seeking for some peace and solitude, to get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. Duo smiled to himself and approached the girl. He slipped beside her placeand sat silently as he waited for the girl to finish her prayer. They remained like that for what seemed like ages, the girl deep in her prayeras Duo sat patientlywhile enjoying the calming silence. The girl finally finished her prayer and looked at Duo with such beautifulcornflower eyes. Duo smiled disarmingly at her and the girl smiled back, albeit a little shy.

"Hello! I'm Duo Maxwell and I work here. What's a little girl like you doing here in this small chapel?"

"I'm Marimea Une and I'm not little!"

Duo chuckled at that. "Okay Miss Marimea, you're not little. So, what brings you here? You should be playing with your friends, ne?"

Marimea's cute face turned sad at Duo's words. She looked at him with sadness in those big, doe-like eyes and Duo found himself wanting to comfort the girl. On impulse, he closed his arms around the lithe figure and hugged her. Marimea started to weep and sobbed softly on Duo's chest.

"It's alright to tell me, Marimea. It helps if you let it out. I'm here to listen."

At Duo's words, Marimea sobbed out the whole story. She told Duo that she and her mother moved here recently because of her mother's job. All was going smoothly when their family's treasured keepsake was robed from them. It was one of the famous Faberge eggs of the Czars of Russia. The jeweled egg was passed down to their family from Czar Nicholas II, the last ruler of the Romanov Empire. Her mother had placed it in their vault but a thief broke into their house and stole it. They approached the police but soon after the investigation started, the police declaredthe case closedbecause of the lack of witnesses,evidence and also funds. Marimae also told Duo that they were now facing eviction from their current house because her mother had used up almost all of their money to fund the investigation.

"We can face getting kicked out of our home. We could always find another place. But... All I really wish if to get back our family keepsake…"

"Don't worry, Marimea. God is always listening and will certainly hear you prayers. Just trust in Him and remember to thank Him in your prayers. I'm sure God will answer your prayers soon." Duo assured the little girl as she finished her story.

Marimea beamed at him as she wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you very much, Duo-kun. I'll remember that. Mommy always say that if you say your wishes right, it might just happen. Ja na, Duo-kun!"

"Ja, Marimea-chan! I hope we meet again!"

"I'm sure we will, Duo-kun! I'm sure we will…" were Marimea's parting words.

To be continued...

**Author's Notes:**

Happy holidays, everyone!!!!!! Wai!!!! I missed you all!!!!!! I was to upload this chapter a bit earlier but the holidays got in the way. (sigh) Although it's vacation, I still have tons of stuff to do! Argh!!!!! I do have a holiday fic but I'm still waiting for Yasei-chan's email. She beta-ed it for me. Thanks, Yasei-chan! (glomps Yasei) Anyways, ignore the typos here. I'm still sick enough to get tired from reading too much. (sigh) Blasted cold. What else? I hope you like this chapter although it's a bit short. That kid Marimae is one important character in this story so I decided to introduce her now. In this chapter, I introduced one of the conflicts in this story, which is if you have noticed, the arival of Black Cat. That's enough hint for this chapter. Sorry if Heero didn't make any appearance in this chapter. But I think he will appear in the next one. Enough talk from me for now. Ja people!!!! Happy Holidays again! Advance Happy New Year, too!!!! Wai!!!!! Ja!!!! (gives cookies to everyone as she disappears)

P.S. My inspiration for Maxine Maxwell is the series "Dark Angel" if anyone of you notices. The one where Jessica Alba is 'Max'. I never watched the whole series but I liked the episodes I got to watch. ehehe

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Yasei-chan -** Thanks for being my beta!!!!! Good luck on beta-ing that monster x-mas fic!!! (waves a banner and shakes pompoms to cheer Yasei)

**Aspiring Author - **Congratulations!!!!!! You have your own account!!!!! Wai!!! (gives aspiring author a cookie jar full of cookies) A bunch of cookies for you!!!!! Sorry for the long delay! I pity the chair you're bouncing on.

**Kaaera -** Wai!!!!! (gives Kaaera a bunch of cookies and lots of glomps) Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!!!!! I got what you were saying. Poor Heero ne? He didn't know that he has feelings for only one person. Anyways, let Hee-chan suffer for a bit. He deserves it for being cold like that to Duo-chan. (Heero: Hn (death glare))(elana-chan: (gives her own death glare)Stop that, Hee-chan. I'll give Duo-chan to Zechs.) I dunno if you will like this chapter. There's not much stuff happening here. Gomen!

**Demonskid - **How long? Hmmm... Haven't thought about it yet. I think this fic will be up to 15 chapters or so. I haven't finished typing it yet. Thanks for the review!

**Giara Gryffindor - **Thanks for the effort you gave for reviewing my fic! I'm so happy you people liked it! Have a cookie!!!!

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin, CrossHunt-s, ahanchan, camillian, Dark Nuriko, Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf, Windy River, Rena Lupin and Tenshi-Usa - **Thank you people!!!!! I really appreaciate all your reviews and encouragements! Wai!!! (glomps everyone) Cookies for all of you!!!!!! Here's the update you're waiting for but it's not much. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san!!!!

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 7**

by elana-chan

"Hiya people! Whazzup?"

Duo sauntered towards the group who had established themselves under the huge old oak tree that stood right in the middle of the schoolyard. Quatre was there along with Trowa's sister Catherine, Duo's cousin Solo, who also knew of his background, and Solo's girlfriend Hilde. The group greeted him with equal fervor. Suddenly, Catherine began to take hold of the group's conversation.

"So guys, who's gonna be your date the upcoming Halloween party?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Hilde sent Cathy a mock-glare as the other rolled her eyes.

"That question was aimed only for the singles here." The red-haired girl said as she gave Quatre a pointed glance.

"Cathy-san, why are you looking at me like that?" Quatre said as he swallowed nervously from the stare Cathy was giving him.

"It's just that I want you to be my little brother's 'date'."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't play deaf on me Quatre. You heard what I said."

"But…"

"No buts." At that, Duo snickered. Cathy just gave the braided boy a withering look.

"I see we have one dateless person left. So Duo, who's it going to be?"

Duo quieted at that then sweatdropped. "I haven't got a date yet, you know. So lay off my case, Cathy. I can find my own date, thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Duo. I bet it's going to be Merquise-sempai."

"Yeah. Word from the grapevine is that Merquise's hittin' on ya. Didn't he asked you yet?" Solo added.

"What?! Where the hell did people get that idea?!" Duo stared at them incredulously.

The group sighed and just shook their heads at the oblivious boy. Although a being thief, Duo could be dense at times. Duo glared at their minimal reactions to his statement so Solo decided to enlighten his baby cousin.

"You know cuz, as much as I love you (Duo gave him a withering glare, muttering "yeah, right"), you're just too dense sometimes." Duo was about to protest but Solo cut him off. "Can't you see that Zechs is freakin' obsessed about you? He's taking shots of you almost everywhere to the point of almost stalking you. He's as infatuated to you as the mayor's daughter is obsessed with Yuy. Everyone in campus can see that, you know. He's hitting on you and you didn't even know it!"

"B-But he said that they were for his project. And I thought he just wanted to be friends… Argh!"

"Now now, Duo. No need to get distressed over it." Quatre patted his friend's shoulder as he shook his head at Duo's reaction.

"I think it's romantic." Hilde gushed as the others looked at her blankly. She ignored this and continued. "He's like a knight in shining armor, ready to sweep you off your feet with such romantic gestures. Wai!!!! He'd be perfect for you, Duo-chan!" Solo could only sigh and shake his head in resignation at his girlfriend's behavior.

"Err…"

"So Duo-chan? Is Merquise-sempai the one?" Cathy inquired, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Duo started to blush at the question. At Cathy's question, an image of a certain Japanese boy appeared in the braided boy's mind.

"What I meant was if he's going to be your date to the Halloween party, baka. What else?!"

"Ehehe… nandemonai." Duo blushed at the trail his thoughtshad taken. He thengrinned sheepishly. "I don't know. He didn't ask me, you know. Maybe I'm not going to go after all…"

* * *

"So Duo, got a date yet?" 

Duo looked at his blond best friend quickly then his expression turned serious. It's been says since their group's conversation about Duo's date. Since then, Duo's been assessing if going to the school's annual Halloween Party was a good idea with another mission for Shinigami has come up.

"I can't Cat. I can't have a date. I'm going there alone." Before Quatre could react, Duo continued his explanation, his tone grave. "Ya know Cat, I've been thinking about this for the past few days. And I've decided that Halloween night would be the best time to get that Faberge egg for Marimea-chan."

"You already found out who stole the egg? I haven't completed my investigations yet! I'm having a hard time looking for any leads." He had been searching for days but still no luck. Quatre looked at Duo with wide shocked aquamarine eyes.

"There's no need for any research, Cat. I just received a letter from my mother's old 'friend' a week ago..."

* * *

(Flashback) 

Duo was staring with dark blue-violet eyes at the letter he got from his locker a few days before. His hands were trembling as he grasped the piece of parchment with clammy hands. Disbelief, anger and fear could be seen flashing in those captivating blue-violet orbs.

_Shinigami,_

_How's the son of my dear nemesis Dark Angel?I see you have inherited her skills in thievery. It's such a sad thing that you choose not to tell her. She would have been proud of you._

_I know who you really are, Duo Maxwell. A little bird told me all about you. Playing the resident Robin Hood eh? Do you think you could atone for the sins your mother had done?! Well, that's a laugh! I know what's your next move, Shinigami. Does the Faberge egg ring a bell? I sure hope so. _

_You still have no leads, ne? Even that rich brat you call your bestfriend has no idea on the thief's identity. Surprised? I know everything about you, Shinigami-chan. _

_Want me to help you? I'm the one who stole that egg you're looking for. If you want to help that little girl, you can find me in the old warehouse at Dock 5. Come anytime you want. _

_Just don't make me wait, Shinigami-chan. I'll give you two weeks time to decide. Don't get scared. I want to see what dear Angel's son would be just like his mother. I would have given you a chance to back out but your reputation intrigues me. I won't give you any option to back out on this one, Shinigami-chan. Your identity and the lives of your loved ones are at stake here. If you want that egg, your identity and the lives of your family and friends, then come and get the egg from me, little God of Death. I can't wait to meet you. I'll be waiting…_

_Black Cat_

"Black Cat, damn you!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Nani?! She knew everything about you?! How can that be?!" 

"Apparently Cat, she already knew all the dirt about me. I don't know how but I'm going to find out. I've trained myself further these days and the night of the party would be the day of Black Cat's deadline. The perfect time to do this. Plus, no one would notice my disappearance that night. My parents wouldn't suspect anything because they think I'm at the party. And everyone's in costume so I'll just arrive there in my Shinigami outfit, show up to the others then leave. No one will notice I left. And you're also there to cover for me, ne Quatre?"

Quatre looked at his best friend who was clearly troubled by the threat on his family and friends. Placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, Quatre smiled reassuringly at his best friend and nodded determinedly.

"Don't worry, Duo. I'll be there for you. But how about Heero? Are you going to let Heero know about this?"

Duo looked troubled at Quatre's question as he shook his head, now looking determinedly at his bestfriend.

"Iie. I can't let him be involved in this one. It's too dangerous. Besides, this is my fight. I won't let him know this mission."

"I understand, Duo. Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right. This one's going to be successful just like the others had been."

"Thanks, Cat. You're really the best."

"That's what bestfriends are for, Duo."

To be continued...

**Author's notes:**

Hi again people!!!!! I'm so very sorry for the very short chapter before this. I'm really trying to stop this monster from growing even more so I trashed the idea of Duo having another mission before the final one. So I went straight ahead with an upcoming confrontation with Black Cat. Am I making sense? Sorryabout that. Anyways, the reason I uploaded this chapter earlier than expected is that I think it will take a month before I can upload something again. Wah!!!! I'm so sorry everyone! I'm also sorry that I'm not very good in my writing. I'll do my best next time. Promise! (kowtows before readers) For the moment, just ignore the typos and grammar. I'm so sorry. (boink self in the head with a toy mallet) Heero also didn't make an appearance in this chapter. Though he did appear in Duo's mind. (snickers then gives Duo a nudge Duo: (blush) Hey!) I think he'll make an appearance in the next chapter. But other minor characters appeared here like Cathy, Hilde and Solo. There's also a wee bit of a hint of a 3x4. Hehe (Duo: (nudges a blushing Quatre)) I'm also thinking if I would change it a bit and let Duo have a date for the party. What do you think?

Heero: Hn....

Duo: Eh? Date? Who?

Zech: (smirk)Me, of course.

Heero: (glares)

elana-chan: (sighs then rubs head to stop a brewing headache)

Anyways dear readers, please tell me what you think. (smiles gratefully) I hope you like my cookies. More cookies, huggles, glomps and tea (if you like) for everyone!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for supporting me and my work!!!!!!!See ya when I see ya!!!!!! Ja!!!

**Some Japanese terms:**

**baka - **fool, stupid

**nandemonai - **nothing

**nani - **what

**Special thanksto the following people:**

**Yasei -chan - **It's all right, Yasei-chan. There's always next year ne? Anyways, thank you so much for doing that beta for me. I know that that fic really needs beta-ing. I was thinking of not posting it but some friends of mine threatened me with bodily harm if I won't do it. I'm so sorry I gave you such a load like that. Anyways, more cookies for you and a blueberry cheesecake, too!!!!! (glomps Yasei-chan)

**Kaaera - **Thank you so much!!!!!! (glomps Kaaera) I love you people also!!!!! Here's the update btw! (smiles) I'm so sorry that Hee-chan's still not here. (Heero: (glares) Hn) Here's part of the answer you want. Black Cat's letter to our dear Duo-chan. Wai!!!!!

**Giara Gryffindor - **Thank! Here's the update! Hope you like the cookies!!!

**Dark Nuriko - **Thanks for the lovely review!!! Wai!!! (glomps Dark Nuriko and Duo) Don't worry. I'm not really that nice to Duo-chan. Right, Duo? (looks evilly at Duo while holding a wicked-looking whip) (Duo: (gulps then runs away screaming bloody murder)(elana-chan: (cackles evilly while cracking the whip)

**aspiring author -**Wai!!!!! Kawaiiiii review!!!!!! (glomps aspiring author) More cookies for you and your muse!!! (hyper from the coffee) Nice song by the way. I'm so proud of you!!!!!!! I can never right something like that in a million years!

**Lord Scribbles - **Thanks for reviewing my fic! You're new in this ship ne? (gives out a cookie) Here's for the review. A lot of people had been saying that the plot looks like the one of D.N.Angel. Since I haven't seen the anime, I have no idea what happens in D.N.Angel but I'm getting curious. I'll work on my grammar! Promise!

**Windy River - **Thanks for always reviewing my fic!!!!!! Cookies for you, too!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the very long delay! Gomen! (wails)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 8**

by elana-chan

* * *

"Heero-san."

Heero tore his gaze away from the papers he had been reading to face the person who had called his name. He was in the police station file room, reading up some cases that involved the thief Shinigami and hoping to find out any clues on how the infamous thief works.

The person who had addressed him was also a frequent visitor of the station's file room. Detective Sally Po was the station's head of the investigation department. A young woman who holds a position at such a young age, she was the department's best agent. She had become Heero's adviser/friend when the Japanese teen had been assigned on the 'Shinigami' case.

"Yes, Miss Sally?"

"Hard at work, I see. You really are intent in capturing Shinigami." The other woman smiled as she indicated the stack of reports in front of Heero.

Heero just nodded at the other as he resumed to his reading. His drive to capture the elusive thief had increased since their last encounter where the kiss occurred. The emotions that had plagued him after that incident confused him to no end. Added with the feelings he had for a certain blue-violet-eyed schoolmate, Heero had been so frustrated that he decided to vent out his frustrations to his search for Shinigami.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Sally had sat in the chair beside him and took the papers in his hands to replace it with another. As he snapped out of his thoughts and focused again on the paper, Heero was quite surprised to see that he was reading a different case altogether.

Sally smiled as a frown formed on the normally stoic teen in front of her. She smiled at this display as she waited for her companion's question.

"_Black Cat_? _Dark Angel_?"

"These two were the legendary female thieves who stole a fortune of jewelry and art pieces during the time of your father." That caught Heero's attention thoroughly. "Dark Angel's description was that of a woman in her early 20's, slim and has a height roughly estimated as 5'6". Her trademark feature was long fall of hair that she always styled into a long braid secured with angel wings' clip. Black Cat also had the same description but she wore her hair into a tight bun up her head and those unique cat ears that always grace her head.

"Both appeared the same time and rumor has it that these two were partners once. But something happened that made them rivals. No one knows what really happened. Almost all of their heists were successful that art dealers and insurance companies alike were clamoring for the thieves' capture.

"The police called upon the expertise of your father, Detective Yuy. But even before your father could investigate, Dark Angel suddenly disappeared after pulling off a successful heist of a historical treasure. She never surfaced again. Apparently, Black cat was after the same treasure herself but Dark Angel got to it first.

Some said that Black Cat came after Dark Angel and finally caught up with her and killed her in the process. Some said that it was the other way around. Dark Angel showed her triumph over Black Cat and after a fight broke between them, Dark Angel killed Black Cat. Your father tried to solve the case but after a year of both thieves' no-show, the police declared the case closed. They haven't shown ever since. Though there's still no body found to match their descriptions."

Sally looked at the teen beside her. The other looked at the files before him, trying to confirm if Sally's words coincide with the department's records. After a moment of silence except for the ruffling of papers, Heero finally looked up from what he was reading to turn to Sally with a raised eyebrow.

Sally was amused with this response. She smiled at the younger detective before stating the unspoken question.

"You're wondering why I'm telling you all these, ne Heero-san? Many reasons really. First, I noticed that some of Shinigami's methods look much like that of Dark Angel's. Dark Angel was known to leave letters to the police station before she would strike. Though I've never really seen Shinigami in action, the descriptions in your reports have shown that the means of escape used by Shinigami is somewhat a modified one used by Dark Angel. Dark Angel had this weird timing that she would disappear once an unknown mist would cover the area, leaving only a dark feather as her signature. Shinigami, on the other hand, uses smoke as a cover to flee. I haven't read anything from your reports but does Shinigami ever leave anything in the crime scene as a signature?"

A mental picture of the kiss he received from Shinigami appeared in his mind's eye at the question. Heero mentally pushed the image away as he tried to fight down the blush that was trying to surface on his cheeks. He then gave Sally his answer.

"He doesn't usually leave a signature but in some of the cases, there's always a black rose lying around the area where the crime happened." Heero's eyes widened as he ended his statement. Apparently, he can see what Sally was saying.

Sally nodded at this then continued. "Now you see my point. Another point is that the records on these two could help you understand how Shinigami might think. They are the best during the time of your father. Shinigami seems to follow their footsteps."

"And for last reason…," Sally paused before looking seriously at Heero straight in the eyes. Heero gave her his full attention. "I'm a fan of Dark Angel and of your father. That's why I showed this to you." Sally smiled mischievously at a sweatdropping Heero

"Well, I had fun with the story-telling. Don't overwork yourself. Your school's annual Halloween Party is coming up ne? Get yourself a date and don't lock yourself here. You kids should enjoy your teenage years, you know. See you, Heero-san."

As Sally waved goodbye and exited the file room, Heero finally let go of his restraint and experienced a full-blown blush that turned him into a brown-haired tomato.

_Get myself a date? Who?_

The image of a certain braided baka came to his mind, making him blush even more. But another image of black hair and green cat eyes surfaced in his mind, halting his thoughts about the braided boy. He cleared his mind of their images as he focused on his work.

_I can't let my feelings get in the way of my work. Be it that braided baka or Shinigami himself._

_

* * *

__Kuso! Why does it have to rain now!_

A certain blue-eyed junior detective scowled darkly at the dark, rain-laden clouds that continued to pour rain over the city. Heero had been walking home after his visit to the station file room when the sky opened and rain started drenching him. It seemed like the fates are against him because he happen to forget his umbrella at home. Though he could run for it, he was carrying some important files of the department. He didn't want the risk of witnessing the wrath of Sally Po. Turning to the nearest shelter he could find, Heero decided to wait out for the rain to stop.

And now after waiting for what seemed like ages, Heero was still under the shelter provided by a closed store. Cursing his luck for the umpteenth time, Heero debated with himself whether to make a run for it or wait until his hair turn white from waiting.

_The hell with this! I need to get home._

He was about to step out from the dry shelter of the store when a familiar voice halted his movements.

"Oi! Yuy-kun! Why are you hanging out there all alone?"

Heero stiffened involuntarily when he heard that teasing tenor voice. He hadn't notice the other boy's approach after being so preoccupied with his musings. Trying to make his features blank despite the blush that was threatening to surface and the rapid beating of his heart, Heero took a deep calming breath before facing the other boy. Turning to the direction of the voice, impassive Prussian-blue eyes encountered mirth-laden cobalt-blue orbs. Duo smiled jovially at the scowling Japanese boy as he approached him under the cover of the store. Shaking water droplets from his black umbrella, the braided boy then began to converse with the aloof junior detective.

"Aren't you even to answer my question, Yuy-kun? Or you prefer being called Hee-chan?"

"Maxwell." A glare and a growl.

"Just joking, man! Sheez! My guess is that you don't have any umbrella with you, ne?" The glare intensified at this statement. Duo just ignored it and continued on with his dialogue. "I was just coming from Quatre's, you know him right, when I saw you here. You looked ready to kill somebody or something like that."

"Maxwell, will you just shut up?"

"Well, sorry to bother you, man! And here I was thinking that I could share my umbrella with you." Duo said sarcastically as he glared at the boy before him.

_What was I thinking! I should have ignored him from the start and continued on my way. The guy's a heartless bastard. And to think that he stole my first kiss! Argh! I'm outta here._

_Kuso! Heero no baka! Look what you did! Damn. Now what?_

Duo was about to bolt when a strong hand clamped on his wrist. He stopped in mid-flight then faced Heero with a glare.

"What!"

"Gomen."

One word. But it sent unspoken emotions to the braided boy. Something unknown passed between Prussian-blue eyes and cobalt-blue ones. The moment was then broken as thunder rolled, causing both boys to jump.

Duo smiled to break the awkward moment as both blushed at what happened. He offered his hand to Heero as the other looked at it with a puzzled expression on the normally blank face.

"I don't bite, Yuy-kun. Come on. I'll drop you off to your place. My umbrella's small so we have to squeeze ourselves under it."

Heero didn't reply nor took the offered hand. Instead, he snatched the umbrella from Duo's hand and offered his hand to the latter. Duo beamed at this then took the offered hand.

"If that's what you prefer, Yuy-kun."

"Heero."

"Eh?"

"Call me Heero."

A shy smile. "Heero it is. And you call me Duo then."

"Hn."

And that rainy afternoon, Shinigami and Junior Detective Yuy were put aside. That moment, there was only Heero and Duo.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I am really sorry, minna-san! It was all 003's fault! (Btw, 003 is my laptop.) My old computer broke down so I have to transfer all my files into 003. But he kept on being sent to the shop because of these problems in his system! Argh! Then, midterms came and I was bombarded with exams, papers and projects that I hadn't had the time to finish this chappie. I'm really sorry everyone. Hope you like this one. Ignore the typos. I want to send this to my betas but I'm already delayed by a month. Just ignore the typos and grammar. Heero also appeared in this chappie so those people who had been looking for him, here he is! I also added a fluff moment of our favorite pair to ease the seriousness of this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. If you happen to detest it and it was not worth the long wait, just tell me. I won't be able to mention everyone who reviewed the last chapter so I'm thanking you all for those wonderful and insightful reviews. Cookies for everybody! I thank all those people who continue to support me and my fics. I really hope you enjoyed this new installment to the series. I really hope that I would be able to post the next chapter next month. Just wish me luck and pray for me that I would pass my classes and be able to have so much free time to write fics. See you next month people! Ja!

Potential next chapter: Zechs reveals a secret. Heero tries to ask Duo to be his date for the party. Some mention of Black Cat. Will Duo change his mind and go to the party? Then, who might be his 'date'? Will it be the charming upper-class, Zechs Merquise or our morose Junior Detective, Heero Yuy? Stay tuned to Kaitou Shinigami!

(Editor's Note: ARGH. Bitin na naman. Cute, but too darn short. . Hail tiny umbrellas! Spare, the Thesis Zombie and Owner of RoboPanda of LoveTM)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the very long delay! Gomen! (wails)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 9**

by elana-chan

* * *

"…should get this all cleaned up before we go. The week's almost up and we still have no lead whatsoever. Duo? Duo, are you still listening to me? DUO!"

"Huh? Kat, what is it?"

Quatre looked at his dazed friend then sighed. Since morning, the other boy had been like that: dazed and staring at space every few seconds. It had been hard for the blond to distract the teachers and, at the same time, shake his friend awake from wherever his mind went to. Duo obviously had things in his mind but Quatre had a hunch that whatever the braided boy had in his mind, it's not about Black Cat.

"You owe me, you know."

"Eh?" Duo gave him a puzzled stare, still not completely out of his daze. Quatre huffed in exasperation, bangs fluttering a bit before settling back to cover his face.

"You almost got yourself tossed into the principal's office with this mood of yours. What the heck happened to make you like a love-sick fool anyway? Don't bother using HER as an excuse, Duo. From that expression of yours, I know it's not her on your mind right now.

Duo had the decency to look chagrined at the blonde's words. He had lost his thoughts thinking about what had happened yesterday afternoon. He could still remember the time he spent with Heero under the shelter of his umbrella (Editor's Note: Awww. Me, too. Am inspired to draw a fic pic of this!). Then, the braided boy noticed that he had been drifting to his thoughts again and that his blonde friend was looking at him impatiently. He sweatdropped at the glare Quatre directed to him.

"Finished with your trip to La La Land? Maybe you could now tell me what's been bothering your mind since morning."

"Erm… it's like this…"

After a few minutes of blushing and stuttering from Duo and sniggering from Quatre, the braided boy finished narrating what had happened yesterday afternoon when Duo was returning home from Quatre's place. Quatre stared at his braided friend with amusement before a look of seriousness descended upon those expressive aquamarine eyes. He looked around to check if anyone is within hearing range before turning to the still-blushing Duo.

"I'm happy for you Duo. But you know that this isn't the time for all of this. HER deadline is near and I'm really worried for your sake."

Duo's eyes softened at the concern he can see in Quatre's clear aquamarine eyes. He sighed and gave his friend a bright smile to reassure the blonde.

"Don't worry about me, Kat! Everything's gonna be kitto OK! Take it fro—"

Duo's reassuring words were cut off as voices drifted down the hallway. Both aquamarine and cobalt blue eyes widened as they recognized the owners of the voices. Heero, Triton and Wufei were headed their way! (Editor's note: DOKUN! DOKUN!)

* * *

"I thought your goal is to capture Shinigami. Why take interest in the case of this thief that existed even before you were born!"

Wufei pointed out to Heero, who was currently engrossed at one of the files he had photocopied from the station's file room. Trowa just looked on at the two with a detached amusement, clearly steering away from the occasional argument that breaks out from his two friends.

Heero looked up from the papers he had been reading and gave his black-haired friend a long stare. Wufei seemed to understand what the other wanted to convey with that stare. He sighed deeply before shrugging as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Suit yourself, Yuy. I can understand why you're hooked on Shinigami and Maxwell." Heero glared daggers at this comment, a hint of a blush on his cheek ruining the effect of the glare. Wufei just ignored this as he continued his ranting.

"But on these two thieves? Black Cat and Dark Angel, right? Based from the file, I think those two are already dead. And it might just be coincidence that Shinigami likes to keep us informed and about leaving a signature, he might just be doing that for his own amusement."

The trio halted their movement and stopped right in the middle of the empty hallway. Heero glared at Wufei while the latter matched the glare with his own no-nonsense stare. Trowa just sighed internally at his two headstrong friends as he waited for them to continue their walk. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blond-haired angel on the way out.

Surprisingly, it was Heero who backed down from the staring/glaring contest the two initiated. The junior detective shrugged then went back to the files that he had been reading as he resumed his walking. Wufei shook his head at his silent friend's actions, a hint of disbelief at what the other just did. Heero don't normally back down on their staring/glaring contest.

"Just leave it be, Wufei."

"I know. I guess I'm afraid that he might become obsessed with Shinigami as Merquise is obsessed with Maxwell. He's not the one to take failed 'missions' so easily." Wufei smiled ruefully at his tall friend as the two hurried to catch up on Heero.

* * *

The trio walked past the classroom where Duo and Quatre were currently in, the two listening intently to the conversation that happened outside. Quatre can't believe it. How on earth did Heero manage to stumble upon Black Cat? Even the Winner database had a hard time trying to find information on the thief. Quatre was about to comment on this to Duo when he was the other's expression.

Duo's jester mask was now replaced with an expression of complete seriousness. That expression may only mean one thing: Shinigami is now in charge of this mission. Quatre rarely saw this expression since he was usually the one who plans most of the heists done by Shinigami. Duo is the one who polishes it then executes it. Duo dons on this expression when Quatre has a hard time formulating a strategy for Shinigami's heists. The blond was still not accustomed to this serious façade of his best friend. Even when he's Shinigami, Duo rarely has a serious expression on his heart-shaped face.

"Duo?"

"Quatre, I think it's time we let Mom meet Shinigami and know the real story of Black Cat."

"I can't believe this…"

Duo muttered to himself as he exited the teacher's lounge. He had been called by his class adviser after Quatre and he finished cleaning their room. His blond best friend had gone on ahead, saying that he will look up again in his database about Black Cat while Duo extracted info from his mother.

* * *

Iruka-sensei (Editor's Note: Uh… huh… cough), their mother-hen of an adviser, had wanted to talk to him about his behavior this morning. His class adviser, being the worry-wart that he is, asked him if he was having problems and that his sensei was there to listen. Duo made the excuse that he was worrying about the upcoming Halloween Party. Iruka-sensei bought the excuse and just lectured him lightly that the next time he worries about parties, he must do it after class hours.

The class adviser was about to extract more info from his but the physical education teacher, Kakashi-sensei (Editor's Note: Uh… HUH… COUGH… Didn't know this was a crossover…. XD), barged into the teachers' lounge and proceeded to harass Iruka-sensei with his lewd flirting. Duo looked at his blushing class adviser and the tick mark that had appeared on the said teacher's forehead and decided to leave Kakashi-sensei to his demise.

As he walked towards his room to get his stuff, Duo repeated what had happened while ago when he and Quatre were cleaning their classroom. They had heard Black Cat's name being uttered by Wufei as he had lectured Heero on his pursuit of Shinigami. Duo hadn't missed Wufei's comment about Heero's fascination of him and Shinigami. Duo might buy the thought that Heero is 'hooked' on Shinigami. After all, the guy had been very adamant in trying to put him behind bars. But what Duo was still reeling from shock was that Heero was 'hooked' on him, too. Him, Duo Maxwell. The braided boy blushed at the thought that Heero might have feelings for him, too.

But reality just had to be a bitch because Black Cat swamped his thoughts of Heero and took away the blush that colored the young thief's cheeks. Duo's expression darkened at the notion of Heero being a potential target of Black Cat. The other thief might get wind of Heero looking over her file and might make the junior detective another potential hostage to bait Shinigami. He can't let that happen. Though Duo trusts in Heero's ability to defend himself as he himself saw this many times during their encounters with one another, Duo doesn't want to take that chance. He must prevent Black Cat from even touching his love ones. He really needs to speak to his mom.

Duo was so busy with his thoughts that he was not really aware of his surroundings. A shadow blocked his path and so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't manage to avoid the person in front of him.

A strong pair of arms steadied him as he was about to lose his balance from the impact. Alternating an apology and a thanks, Duo bowed furiously at the person in front of him, not at once noticing who it was.

"Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump you. I was not looki—"

A deep chuckle halted his words and actions, making Duo stop his bowing and taking a look at the person who he had bumped into.

"Eh? Zechs-sempai?"

"No need to apologize, Duo-san. No harm done really. I was the one who got in your way."

"Demo—"

Zechs smiled at Duo's confusion. "You were busy brooding that you didn't hear me calling you down the hallway."

Duo blushed at this. He mentally cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He gave a bright smile at his sempai to cover up his inattentiveness.

"Ehehe. Gomen nasai, sempai."

"It's ok, Duo-san. I want to talk to you anyway."

"Eh? What is it about? Do you need help for the pictures in the school paper?"

"No. Not really. It's about the school's upcoming Halloween party."

"Oh! So, does sempai-tachi need help from the juniors? I can round up people to help the seniors."

Zechs leaned closer to Duo, invading a bit of the braided boy's personal space. Duo began to look flustered at the actions of his sempai. He looked around to see if there was anyone he could use as a distraction to get out of this mess but such was his luck because the hallway was totally empty except for them.

"Anou sempai…"

"I just want to ask you for a dance in the party, Duo-san."

Duo mentally sighed in relief at Zechs' words. He was afraid that the senior might ask him to be his date for the party like what his friends had been speculating. He can't let the senior ruin Shinigami's plans for that night. He was about to agree to the tall blond's request when Zechs' next words were whispered to his ear.

"Or should I say Shinigami-kun."

The braided boy stiffened immediately as he turned stunned eyes at the person in front of him. Zechs gave him an enigmatic smile before stepping away from the young thief's personal space.

"See you at the party, Duo-san."

With those words, the tall senior left a shocked Duo in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Kuso..."

Unknown to the two, a pair of Prussian-blue eyes had been watching the whole thing a distance away. Though he didn't catch most of the words the two had been saying, he did catch the last words the blond senior had said to the braided boy.

_Damn that Merquise! Omae wo korosu…_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

I'm soooooooooo sorry people! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to post an update past the deadline I made myself. I'm so sorry! (kowtows before everybody) Wah! Damn internet viruses! It's their entire fault! (pulls a gun from hammerspace and proceeded to decimate internet viruses using Heero's gun) My 003 died because of them! Poor 003. (pats the laptop affectionately) 003 had to be reborn again so I lost all of my files in the process of reviving him. Sad thing is that I made no back-up of my fics so I have to type them all again. So this chappie is not the original chapter 9. Another thing that led to the delay of this chapter is my finals. My professors became Satan's little helpers and made this semester Hell. I got swamped by papers and exams that I hadn't had the time to even type a word in this fic. Plus my ego got busted when my professor in my technical writing course trashed my paper. Argh! (tears out hair in frustration) It's a good thing my friends manage to inflate my ego a bit to write this chappie. I was this close to forsaking fanfic writing forever.

Anyways, about that. Now that this bitchy semester is over, I'm going to enjoy these two weeks vacation trying to regain my fanfic writing ability and continuing this series. I just hope the heat in out country won't melt me first. It's soooo hot here! Darn tropical country! Darn heat! I wanna go to the beach all ready! (stops self from daydreaming of beaches and white sand) (Ed's Note: Puerto Galera! Puerto Galera!)

Okay. About this chapter. As I have written in the earlier paragraph, this is not the original chapter 9. The original is a bit shorter than this one and the dialogue is different. But the story is still the same. I just typed this chapter from what I remembered. I'm also proud that this is the longest chapter (I think) of Kaitou Shinigami that I have ever made! I still can't believe that I typed something this long. My stuff is usually more like a drabble than an actual chapter. (sweatdropped) I know I'm mean when I gave Duo a dilemma instead of a date for the party. Some had wished that Heero would ask our braided boy for the dance but I changed my mind. Instead, I inserted Zechs into the picture. Heero got his moment in the last chapter anyway. (smirk) I got this idea from you people and decided that it's a good angle to be included in the story. About the last line, my editor and I just can't resist to add that. Heero won't Heero without his famous line. Yeah! Omae wo korosu… (tries to imitate Heero Heero: Hn) Another thing, I couldn't resist to add my other favorite yaoi pair, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei of the Naruto series. I just love 'em! Wai! Anyways, like the usual, ignore the typos and grammar. I hope this chapter is to your liking and that the long wait was worth is. Gomen if it didn't make your expectations. I will really try my best to make this fic a wonderful one! (bows before everyone) I'm hoping that my fic would make it to one of the C2 in this fandom. (sighs) And if you got annoyed by my editor's notes, just tell me. I'll be happy to hit her with my toy mallet. (evil grin)

Before I forget, a cookie shower for everyone! I miss giving our cookies to you people! I miss my reviewers! I'll try to install the next chappie as earlier as I can. (determined look) I MISSED YOU PEOPLE! Well, I hope I get to install the next chappie in less than a month. Thanx to all those people who reviewed the last chapter and all those encouraging words you gave me. It really helped in reviving my ego, you know. Also, I noticed that some new names have reviewed Kaitou Shinigami. Thanks people! Have some cookies! Anyways, I must end this AN. It's getting way too long. Thanks again, people! (bows in gratitude)

Potential next chapter: the real story of Black Cat and Dark Angel, the day before the Halloween Party, What is our dear Zechs planning? Is he one of the bad guys or what? Will our taciturn detective act to save our favorite braided baka (Duo: Hey!) from the clutches of their dashing blond-haired sempai? Stay tuned to Kaitou Shinigami! Same Shinigami time! Same Shinigami channel! Gosh, I wanted to do that!

(Spare's Comments (She's my editor, btw - elana-chan): claps furiously Yep, it's the longest chapter for this fic that I've read, so far. Grammatically good. I did VERY VERY minor changes. I mostly just made comments here and there. You didn't lose the original feel of the ficcie, thank goodness. Whee! Why did you make me beta anyway? The chapter's good enough as is. Although _bitin_ pa rin. Argh. Cliffhanger _na naman_. And the way you made both Duo and Heero think about that "Rainy Umbrella Night" I'm beginning to call it that is good for character development. More power! Go, Jedi! vov)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the very long delay! Gomen! (wails)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 10**

by elana-chan

* * *

_Kuso._

That's what all Duo could think of as his sempai left him there in the empty hallway. His sempai's last words were echoing throughout his head, making his heart beat faster with dread and anxiety.

_- Or should I say, Shinigami-kun _–

Someone up there must really hate him right now to dump all of these problems to him right now. Another burden has just been added to the load that he bears. He has to think of another plan to defeat Black Cat at the same time solve this problem with Zechs-sempai. He sighed deeply as he trudged back to his room and gathered up his things.

_What did I do to deserve this, dear lord? Why do they have to pick the same date to bother me?_

As he was placing the last of his books in his book bag, a cough came from the open door of the classroom. So deep in his thoughts, Duo was startled at the cough that he lost hold of his book bag as he turned to the person on the doorway.

"Heero-kun!"

"Hn." The other boy approached the flustered Duo, helping him gather the books that had fallen from the bag.

As Heero handed the books to him, their hands brushed and Duo tried to fight the blush that was threatening to overrun his face. He grabbed the books and put on a sunny smile to cover up the sudden nervousness that attacked his being at the near presence of the junior detective. Now that he knew what the junior detective's feelings for him are, Duo can't help but feel a bit awkward in Heero's presence.

"Ehehe thanks. You really need to make a sound when you walk, Heero-kun. You nearly scared me out of my wits."

Heero just raised an eyebrow at this. This action made took notice of those Prussian-blue eyes that resembled the turbulent sea. The braided boy slapped himself mentally to focus on other things instead of those beautiful eyes before Heero notices that he was staring.

"Anou Heero-kun, do you want something? If you're looking for Iruka-sensei, I suggest you wait a bit 'coz Kakashi-sensei's harassing him again. He's in the teacher's lounge by the way."

"I'm looking for you, actually."

"Eh? Me?" Now, Duo couldn't hold the blush that appeared at those words.

Heero looked fascinated at the blush, light amusement passed for a moment in those normally-impassive eyes before focusing its attention once again to Duo.

"I saw you talking to Merquise a while ago."

Duo mentally groaned at Heero's words. _Someone up there must really, really hate me right now. Lord, was it because I played a prank on Dad and Father Maxwell last week? I said I was sorry._

"Duo?"

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Hehe Just thinking about stuff. Yeah. Zechs-sempai asked me for a dance in the upcoming party."

_Don't tell me he's jealous of Zechs-sempai!_ After the incredulity has worn off, Duo couldn't help but feel a little touched that Heero was jealous of Zechs-sempai over him. Then, he mentally smirked. Another chance to tease the uptight junior detective.

"Why do you ask, Heero-kun? Jealous?"

He was not disappointed when a furious blush colored Heero's cheeks. He hid his chuckles from the other boy but it was futile since Heero was glaring daggers at him. He just couldn't resist teasing the other boy. Old habits really die hard.

"Don't look at me like that, Heero-kun. You were the one who brought to subject up. So why did you brought up that subject?"

Heero didn't immediately answer but knowing the other boy's tendency to utter only monosyllabic phrases, Duo expected the silence and waited patiently for the other to say what's his reason behind this conversation.

While waiting, Duo decided to observe the junior detective that had occupied his thoughts recently. Heero was indeed handsome, in a detached and mysterious way. His brown hair looked untamed, making his fingers itch to run over those silky-looking locks of hair and tame it himself. The junior detective was a tad bit taller than him, giving him a chance to look into those beautiful eyes that normally hide behind his unruly hair. Now, Duo can see some fleeting emotions in those blue depths.

"Duo."

"Hmm?" Duo broke away from his observation to focus his attention to the boy in front of him.

"I wanted to ask if I could accompany you to the party."

Duo mentally groaned in frustration. Someone up there must be holding a darn big grudge against him.

_Why? Why now? Heero, why do you have to ask that now? Now, how will I get out of this one? Dear Lord, please forgive me for this lie._

"Anou, Heero-kun. I would really love to come with you but I already promised Quatre that we'd go together since I'm hitching a ride with him. I'm so sorry, Heero-kun."

Duo winced mentally as he saw the disappointment that crossed Heero's features before it became the impassive mask again. He mentally pounded his head with a mallet while calling himself a baka at what he just did to Heero.

"I understand." With that, Heero turned to leave.

_Duo no baka! The guy must be heartbroken. You agreed to Zechs but not to him. Ignore the fact that Zechs is blackmailing you. You must do something!_

"Matte, Heero-kun!" Heero did stop but didn't turn. Duo grabbed his hand and made the other boy face him.

"I'm really sorry, Heero-kun. But can I ask you to save me a dance instead?"

The braided boy smiled apologetically at Heero, hoping that the other boy would accept his offer.

"Hn." With that response, Heero tugged at his hand and moved to leave the other boy.

Duo stood stunned at such a weird response, finally snapping out of his trance as the other boy was already in the hallway.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Duo yelled at the retreating figure of the junior detective.

Heero did stop but he didn't turn. His deep monotone voice carried down the empty hallway to give Duo his answer.

"See you at the party, Duo. I'll save every single one of my dances for you." With those words, Heero left and disappeared down the stairway.

Duo blushed at Heero's words, a silly smile tugging at his lips.

_This day isn't so bad at all.

* * *

_

"Mom?"

Maxine Maxwell turned her attention from the needlework that she had been working on to the soft voice of her son who had been fidgeting in front of the bedroom door. She had seen how her son had acted during the past few days. And she was getting worried.

The teen seem to have a dark cloud hanging over his head. Father Maxwell had commented on it and Sister Helen seconded his words. Duane even noticed the fake smile that his son is putting up for them. Even she had noticed the lack of appetite of her boy and based from the dark circles under those expressive blue-violet eyes, Duo is loosing sleep as well. Something is troubling her son.

"Yes, Duo-chan. You need something? You just came from school, right? Do you need some snack? I could whip you up some cookies if you like."

"No Mom. No need for that. I just…um…wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Maxine eyed her restless son, who looked like he's going to have his execution done right before him, before sighing and shaking her head at her son's antics. She patted the place beside her on the couch, silently indicating the braided boy to sit by her side. Duo understood the gesture and hesitantly sat by his mother's side.

Maxine saw how edgy the boy was when he took a seat beside her. The former art thief can't help but feel worry for her only son. She placed a comforting hand on the teen's back and began rubbing it to sooth away the tenseness, all the while humming a soft tune that she had been singing to her son ever since he was a baby.

A calm silence descended between mother and son, broken only by the soft humming of Mrs. Maxwell. Finally, Maxine felt the tension leave her son's lithe frame as the boy edged closer to his mother and leaned his head by her shoulders. Mother waited for the son to talk, never stopping the calm touch and the soothing hum.

"I need your help, Mom. But first, I ask for your forgiveness 'coz I kept so many secrets from you and lied to you countless of times."

"What are you saying, Duo-chan?" Maxine asked in a soothing voice, not stopping her calming touch.

"I'm Shinigami."

Maxine looked at her son's eyes, looked at those eyes that resembled her own irises. Is history repeating itself? Why did her son decided to follow her footsteps? Is this punishment for the crimes that she had committed?

"Mom, don't look at me like that. Don't blame yourself. I choose to become Shinigami. I invented him myself. And I did not steal, Mom. I'm just giving back stuff to their rightful owners."

Maxine stopped the thoughts of guilt that had flooded her mind and listened to her son's words. Duo must have seen the confusion in her face as the other continued his explanation.

"Shinigami is not like Dark Angel, Mom. He helps people who come to the chapel to seek God's help. He doesn't steal for profit. He gets what rightfully belongs to another. He could be called an angel but that name's taken. Beside, the name Shinigami is cool, don't you think?" Duo grinned and winked at his mom.

At her son's joke and that mischievous grin, Maxine couldn't help but smile. She trusted her son, knowing that Duo wouldn't make up something like this that could hurt his mother's feelings. The mood had lightened because of Duo's joke but an undercurrent of tension is still present. Duo still had much to tell, Maxine can feel it.

"I believe you, kodomo. I understand why you wanted to do this. Now I see why you hang a lot in Quatre's ne? I'll bet he's your sidekick."

"That and much more. The guy wanted me to wear different sets of matching outfits every time I retrieve something. He even has a photo collection of me wearing all of his designs! I think he want to be a fashion designer rather than a CEO of Winner Corp." Duo mumbled as he blushed in embarrassment, remembering all those times the blond had ordered him to model his creations. Quatre can be really scary sometimes.

"Oh! I must speak with Quatre-chan! I have to see those pictures. I bet you'd look hot in each of them."

"MOM!"

"But you do, Duo-chan! I heard that a handsome sempai has been making moves on my kawaii Duo-chan."

"Solo told you that, didn't he? I'll kill that busybody!"

Duo looked enraged at a second, ready to find his cousin and throttle the life out of him. Then, he took in a deep breath and gave Maxine a smile of gratitude, understanding that the banter was Maxine's way showing Duo that she understands his actions and that she wholly supports him in what he does.

"Mom, now that you finally know who I am, I'm asking for your help. I need to know the real story behind Dark Angel and Black Cat."

At these words, Maxine tensed and looked at the determination she saw in her son's amethyst irises. Trepidation gripped her heart and dread began to flood her being at the implications of Duo's words. Her worst fear seemed to become true.

"Don't tell me she…"

"She knows me already, Mom. She challenged me, with your lives as collateral." Maxine's fear increased at these words. But Duo continued on. "I know she has a lot of years ahead of me but I won't risk your lives either. The police can't help us on this one."

"Then I must be the one to confront her. She has no grudge on you. I'm what she wants."

"No, Mom. She issued this challenge to me and to no one else. Thief I may be but I know how to fight when needed." Duo had that look in his eyes that indicated that his decision is final. And Maxine knew that convincing her son to change his mind is futile.

"Black Cat and I were childhood friends but we treated each other like sisters. We were both orphaned and met each other in an orphanage. She was called Lady and I was given the name Maxine. We stayed there until we can't take the treatment anymore. So we ran away at the age of 9…"

* * *

_FlashBack_

"Lady-chan, don't cry."

A young Maxine knelt down before a sobbing brown haired girl. Bruises and cuts can be seen on the youthful skin of the sobbing girl. Wet chocolate-brown eyes met teary amethyst ones. Lady then threw herself into the other girl's arms, both now sobbing as they try to find comfort from each other.

"They hurt me again, Max! They kicked me and beat me with sticks."

"Stop crying now, Lady-chan. This hurting will stop now."

"What are you saying, Max? Don't tell me you're going to fight them again! I thought I lost you when you did that last time!" Lady turned frightened eyes to a determined Maxine.

"Don't worry 'bout that. I won't fight them. We'll leave this place. We'll run away. Are you with me, Lady-chan?"

Lady nodded, a serious expression on her young face. "Pinky promise, remember? We promised to be together forever."

Maxine gave the other brunette a smile. "Hai. Together forever."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"…We left the city and traveled far from the orphanage. We arrived here in L1, where we thought it was safe to finally settle down and call it home. A band of street thieves found us and decided we could be of use to them since we're small. They thought us all they knew about being a thief and before long, Lady and I finally became the bosses of the gang.

"At the age of 17, we're already doing heists that should have been for professionals. And that was also the time when we met the man who changed our lives forever. Dekim Barton. He's responsible for the creation of Black Cat and Dark Angel. He was a dashing young man who promised to take us out of the streets. Well, he did that but instead of petty thefts and robbing stores, we now did jobs in museums, auction houses and banks. Dekim was a rich businessman who collected rare art pieces and jewelry to sell to the black market. Professional art and jewel thieves are what Dekim wanted and he got them in the two of us. He trained us and asked us to work for him, in exchange for the education, wealth and shelter that he had provided us.

"We're called the Dark Twins back then because of the identical image we made to make our missions successful. We always wore our long hair into identical braids and donned on complete black outfits. Lady would joke about how we looked more like ninjas than thieves." Maxine gave a rueful smile at this before continuing.

"I would not have tolerated this for it placed our lives in danger but all that he had offered had been so tempting to two adolescents who wanted to experience life from the streets. Another thing that made me stay was Lady. My partner had unexpectedly fallen in love with our boss. And that's where the problem started.

"I had thought that he must have loved my best friend. He had showered her with praises and gifts and the like. But apparently, it was all an act. Dekim loved no one but money. Once, I overheard him talking about how he had us wrapped around his little finger, that we're his little dolls who will do his every whim.

"That was the last straw. I can't bear to see my best friend hurt by this wolf in sheep's clothing. I tried to convince her to leave. But it was all in vain…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"He's toying with you, Lady. He's just using us. Using you! I can't let that happen. You're my best friend."

Lady looked at Maxine with eyes that held shock then it changed to hurt, anger and betrayal.

"You call yourself my best friend! You're just saying that 'cause you want him yourself, Max. I've seen how Dekim looks at you. You're jealous that I had this much attention from him. You're trying to take him away from me. Can't you see that I love him? And he that he loves me back! How dare you take away this newfound happiness I have here with Dekim!" Tear began to leak out of those hurt brown eyes.

Maxine shook her head, trying to make her friend understand that all she said was not true. She was about to defend herself but Lady stopped her with a raised hand. She looked at the amethyst-eyed brunette with sadness and betrayal in her features.

"No. I don't need to hear anymore of your lies, Max. Let's just end this."

With that, Lady turned and walked away from a stunned Maxine.

"You promised, Lady! What about our promise!"

But Lady never looked back."

_End of Flashback

* * *

"…And so the Dark Twins died, giving birth to Black Cat and Dark Angel. I worked for anybody who wanted a theft job done while Lady continued to work under Dekim. We became rivals in some unspoken agreement, trying to see who gets the bigger heists and bigger publicity. We never did have a confrontation until that fateful day when we decided to steal the Faberge egg._

"I didn't know why she decided to steal that egg. We monitor each other's movements and we have this unspoken rule that if one were to steal a certain artifact, the other can't steal it anymore. My sources also didn't know that Lady was stealing the egg the same time I did. And so, we had our first and, I had thought, last confrontation at that night…

* * *

_Flashback_

"You're too late, Dark Angel." Lady, now attired in a black, leather-tight body-suit with its signature cat ears on her head, said with contempt as Maxine arrived at the warehouse.

"You're wrong. It's never too late, Black Cat. Not of Dark Angel."

A movement suddenly appeared behind Lady and Maxine saw this. A man was aiming a gun at her friend. She whipped out her gun and fired. The sound echoed throughout the large warehouse. A thud was heard as a body was hit by Dark Angel's shot.

"Why…"

Maxine turned horrified eyes at the bleeding body of her friend, stunned speechless at what she saw. Black Cat nursed a bleeding wound on her chest, the red copper fluid of life gushing out from the bullet wound. Her friend hadn't seen the horror-struck expression on Maxine's face as Black Cat surrendered to the black pits of unconsciousness.

"A nice scenario, don't you think? Black Cat's last memories would be the pain from the wound her best friend had given to her."

Maxine quickly turned around to the direction of the deep, malicious voice, her eyes blazing with fury and clear with unshed tears of anguish. She turned but saw no one.

"Who are you, bastard! Show yourself, coward! You're the one who shot Black Cat! Show yourself, you son of a bitch!"

"I'd rather not, my dear Dark Angel. Introductions are not needed. You're going to die anyway. Give my regards to Black Cat when you see each other in hell."

Before Maxine could do anything to escape, a series of shots rang again from behind her. She tried to avoid the bullets' trajectory by flattening herself on the ground but some of it still hit her. Despite the pain, Maxine analyzed the damage she sustained. Her leg had been hit and two other bullets lodged themselves on her shoulder and hip. It would be a hell of pain but she had to move.

After cursing at the immense pain that flooded her senses when she moved, Maxine finally crawled to a nearby crate and hoist herself up to stand. As she was bracing herself to limp towards her fallen friend, an explosion rocked the warehouse. She was tossed yards away because of the blast, landing hard on the concrete. The explosion started a fire that slowly consumed the warehouse. Pain washed over her body at the impact, coupled with the heat that came from the steadily-growing fire.

"Lady…no…"

Maxine fought the darkness threatening to overcome her. But it was futile as her body shut down to block the pain and she was overcome by darkness.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"…I thought I was going to die that night. Fortunately, I woke up just as the fire was about to consume the crates around me. I tried to see if I can get Lady's body but the blast had thrown me too far anf the flames prevented me from searching her. I thought it was the end of me. But a soft breeze saved me that night.

"The breeze came from a small opening that was created from the explosion that occurred. A forklift slammed against the wall creating a crack big enough for me to crawl into. I got out using through that exit, adrenaline the only thing that kept me conscious. I didn't know what happened next. It was all a blur of images for me. The next thing I knew, I woke up seeing your father's handsome face."

Maxine smiled warmly at the last sentence. She reminisced the scene when she saw Duane Maxwell's face when she woke up days after that fateful night. Duane, though coming from a family of magicians and escape artists, had been a struggling performer back then. Her husband hadn't asked about her identity at that time. He was busy worrying about her health. When she told him who she was, Duane hadn't cared, instead berating her that she should worry more about her current wellbeing and not about her past. And those words were one of the reasons why she had fallen so hard for her Duane.

"Mom? Mom! Stop daydreaming already. I know you're thinking about Dad. I could almost see little heart floating above your head."

Maxine snapped out of her trip to memory lane and blushed hotly at her son's words. She schooled her features as she turned to her son, who was waiting impatiently to hear more about Black Cat.

"Anou, so you know already from there. Dark Angel ceased to exist and I lived happily as Mrs. Maxine Maxwell. Despite settling down with your father, I never stopped contacting my informants to secure that my family will not be endangered. I never heard of Black Cat all these years. I really thought she had died that night in the warehouse.

"When I heard of rumors that Black Cat's in town, I was a bit skeptical. It might be someone who took Lady's alias and introduced herself as Black Cat in the black market. But I still warned you because it never hurts to be cautious. I never that she might have come back to take revenge on me.

"I really wish you would give me this fight, kodomo. But knowing you, there's nothing I can do more to change your mind. I guess all I can give you is advice on how Black Cat fights. I've taught you some of my moves so you would likely be able to read hers because we use the same style of street fighting and acrobatics. But you should look out for her claws."

At the mention of claws, Duo's eyes widened a bit. Maxine continued, elaborating her comment.

"She uses bugnuks with sharp and long claws. She's more into close combat so try not to let her get close. Though she is the enemy, she's also honorable not to use guns in your fight. We rarely used guns in our field of work so I wouldn't dwell much on that. Plus, she challenged you to a fight. We might have been thieves but we have our principles. But to be on the safe side, I'll give you a small handgun. I'll also give you my set of kunais, shuriken and daggers to help you fight. I seem to remember you being good at throwing things."

Maxine chuckled as her son glared at her at the last comment. She was about to add more but the sound of the front door opening downstairs heralded the arrival of her husband.

"Well, Dad just arrived. I swear I won't tell this to him but I'm taking safety precautions for us not to become a liability to you, Duo-chan."

"Thanks, Mom. For everything. I'll clear this up to Black Cat. She has to know the truth." Duo said with determination shining in those blue-violet eyes. He then gave his mother a reassuring hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Mom. Shinigami'll handle it. Come on. Dad must be wondering where we are."

Duo then pulled her up and out of the bedroom, shouting loudly at his father that they were upstairs. Maxine looked at her son with a mix of worry and pride.

"I sure hope so, Duo-chan. I sure hope so…"

_To be continued...

* * *

Author's notes:_

Woah! Another chapter done already! And a very long one at that! Actually, my beta was complaining that I was making excuses not to write fics so I tried to prove her wrong. Plus, it's summer vacation here so I've got nothing to do but catch up in my writing. But I delayed in uploading this chapter because of the slight depression I had after I saw my grades last semester. Argh! Anyways, enough about me. Let's talk about the fic first.

This chappie became so long because I didn't have the heart to cut Maxine's story about Black Cat. Theirhistory is very crucial to the whole story. Plus, it answered a lot of questions and filled a lot of holes that I know you people wanted to be answered and filled.

I added a little 1x2 fluff moment here 'coz I don't want Heero to be left out. Zechs seemed to be getting a lead in the race to win Duo-chan's heart. I know some people would be disappointed that there's no part here to explain Zechs' motives. Well, that would be on the next chapter, the Halloween party, the dance and the revealing of Zechs-sempai's true nature. Is he a bad guy or what? That's for me to know and for you people to find out. Don't be shy in telling me your hunches and guesses for the next chappie. Who know? Maybe they're right!

Ehehe what else? I hope that this chappie met your expectations. I had a hard time figuring this whole Black Cat-Dark Angel rivalry thing that I had to consult different people (a.k.a my yaoi fangirls of friends) on how I had to do this. Ignore the typos and bad grammar that me and my betas overlooked. I'm so sorry about that.

Thanks for people who had constantly reviewed 'coz Kaitou Shinigami finally reached 100 reviews! Wai! I'm so happy! Thanks, you people! I also saw some new names in the reviews! Wai! I love to see new people reading Kaitou! Cookies and blueberry cheesecakes for everyone! Tea or coffee will be given if requested. (winks) I'm so happy for the support, comments, cheers and whatnot that you people have sent me! (sniff) Even the threats and criticism! I cherish them co they made this fic evolve into good monster of a fic. I'm so happy I could cry a river of happy tears! It's you people who kept me from not abandoning this fic all together so I'm very grateful! Well, I'll try (and I mean TRY) to write as fast as I can to make the next chapter and not leave you people hanging from that cliffie of a chapter 9. Gomen about that! I'm really in a slump now coz of my low grades last semester. Argh! Anyways, ignore that. Hope to see you people in the next chappie! Ja!

Next Chapter: the Halloween party, Duo's dances with his blond haired sempai and our favorite junior detective, Zechs' true nature, more info about Black Cat and more….

* * *

**Thanks to the following people:**

**Cerulean Waters - **So sorry for the cliffie. I know what you feel. I hate cliffies too, you know. But I really have to leave it like that. (immitates stylistics prof)It's what you call style. hehe anyways, here the is update yo've been waiting for. So sorry if it still doesn't continue what happened at the end of chapter 9. (bows in apology)

**AsA - **Wai! I really love reading the interactions of you and Myalin. Hehehe Kawai! (giggling fit) Thanks for the review! Extra cookies for you!

**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf - **This chapter should help you refresh your memory and answer some of the questions you might have on this fic. Yup. It's gonna get tricky now, even for me, with Zechs saying something like that. Thanks for the review!

**lolly sister - **Well, my self-confidence did survive but only for a few days. When I saw my grades, it was slaughtered. And here I was thinking I could still be in the dean's list...(sigh) But that's life. Hope to see you again in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Camillian - **Yup. I will reveal how Zechs knew Shinigami is Duo and more. Stay tuned!

**inu-hottie - **Don't worry. I won't take this fic away. I've decided that I'll finish it no matter what. Even if people suddenly threw flames at this fic, I'll still continue it though I'll be very slow in updating. I need to be in the mood to write and a slump is not the right mood. Thanks for the review! Don't fret. You can count on me to finish this fic. Thanks for saying that Kaitou is amazing. It's a boost to my ego that's the size of a pea. (gives a nice Guy pose with matching thumbs up though can't copy the sparkling teeth)

**Windy River, Nerb, tasukis-gecko, Raelyn-Mage, Luna - **thanks for the reviews you guys sent me in the last chapter! Here's the update you've been waiting for!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the very long (And I mean VERY long) delay! Gomen! My muse has deserted me and I'm now on a quest to find a replacement. Gomen! (wails)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 11**

by elana-chan

* * *

"Duo will you quit that!"

Quatre sighed with a bit of exasperation at the braided boy's behavior. Duo had been antsy since they left the Maxwell residence. Quatre had felt the underlying tension that pervaded the air of the house. And though he had been his normal cheery self throughout the ride with him and the Blooms, Quatre noticed the strain in his best friend's ever present smile.

The blond knew that Duo had every right to be nervous. It was the night they've all been waiting for, not in excitement but in dread. This night marked the end of Black Cat's deadline. The duel was a bout to start. Tonight, Shinigami will face a battle that might end a decades-long revenge or start the destruction of a family.

"I know, Q-chan. But I can't help it."

Quatre gave his friend a reassuring smile, silently telling the other boy that he understood. Meanwhile, their companions got the wrong idea.

"There's no need to worry, Duo-kun. You're handsome enough as you are. I'm sure Merquise-sempai will only look at you for the whole night. Just like my little brother here. He can't take his eyes off our kawaii Arabian prince."

Catherine giggled as a blushing Trowa and a flustered Quatre glared at her last comment. The older girl just rolled her eyes at their glares as she teased them a bit more, earning bright blushes from both boys.

At Cathy's comment, some of the tension Duo felt eased away and he was able to laugh a bit at his friends' predicament. Though he knew he had a very important mission tonight, he would not let Black Cat ruin this evening for him.

"Hey, cuz!"

The unmistakable shout of his older cousin interrupted Duo's laugh and made him turn to the direction of the shout, ready to greet his cousin back. But the greeting died in his throat as he got a look at what Solo was wearing.

"What the heck are you wearing, Solo!"

Solo gave an embarrassed laugh as he scratched his head in a nervous gesture. Duo's exclamation had claimed the others' attention and now, they were all gaping at the flustered boy.

"Er, don't you recognize me, guys? Flintstones anyone?"

True enough, Solo did look like he was a member of the cast of the show. His costume, made out of synthetic fur, was the exact replica of Fred Flintstone's outfit.

"So, Fred, I mean Solo, got scolded by your Wilma again?" Duo asked, his voice muffled as he tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand.

"Really funny, Duo. I'm gonna die laughing." Solo glared at his cousin, sarcasm dripping from his words. Then he looked at the others and gave a big grin at what he saw.

"Nice costumes, guys."

Solo grinned as he got a closer look on his friends' costumes. Trowa had a really weird costume of a court jester with a half-mask of a smiling face, a contrast to his usual stoic expression. The mask was not the only thing that was out of place in the other boy's face. A light blush adorned his cheeks, caused by a cute Arabian Prince currently laughing by his side.

Apparently, Quatre had dug up some of his family's ancestral garments and found a set of pristine white robes that his father had once worn during his younger days in the Arabian Desert. Seeing Quatre attired like that truly made him into a young prince of the Winner Empire.

Beside him was a smirking Catherine. Being an actress, she could nick every costume she had worn in movies. Apparently, she had chosen a trapeze artist's outfit. It somehow fit her, being a gymnast and all.

And the last of the group, Duo, apparently had thought of a plan in going to the party in his Shinigami outfit. He dressed up as the Grim Reaper, the western counterpart of Shinigami, the God of Death. His billowing black cloak hid his equally dark outfit beneath its folds. A hood covered his long unbound hair and a scary-looking scythe completed his outfit. Quatre had arranged for the whole costume to be done, customizing the whole thing for Duo to store his weapons in the costume and easily complete his transformation into Shinigami for the mission later.

"Hey, Solo-kun. I think Duo might be right. It looks like Hilde-chan's going to scold you again for leaving her by the buffet table." Quatre commented as he pointed to the direction where Hilde, dressed as Wilma Flintstone, was glaring at Solo's back, a foot tapping signaling her impending lecture.

"Ehehe Sorry guys. I hafta leave you now. A tip: don't drink from the punch bowl. It's spiked."

With a parting wink to the group, Solo left them and disappeared into the growing crowd.

"Well guys, I suggest we follow Solo's lead and march over to the buffet table. I'm hungry."

Duo said as he started walking towards the direction Solo had taken. He didn't even notice that two pairs of blue eyes had been following him the moment he stepped inside the gym.

* * *

"Yuy, quit staring like that. You'll eventually burn the floor with it."

Heero stopped his glaring contest with the floor of the gym to direct his stare to his friend. Wufei just smirked at him, clearly amused at his normally stoic friend's abnormal behavior.

Heero intensified his glare before returning to his former activity, glaring at the floor. It was a good pretense to hide that fact that he had been eyeing the gym through half-lidded eyes. Wufei just sighed at the other's behavior before returning to his observation of the school's annual party. After all, he had to write an article about it in the school paper.

"Just as I thought. Barton ditched us to be with his crush. Eh? Is that Maxwell?"

At the mention of the braided boy's surname, Heero tore his eyes from the floor and looked at the direction Wufei was staring. There stood a ghastly specter of Death, midnight dark robes billowing as it moved and hood hiding the face underneath. Then it laughed, an unmistakable tinkling sound that really did not suit the character of Death. The movement made the hood slip, revealing the androgynous face of one Duo Maxwell. He was even more androgynous now that his long chestnut braid was unbound, silky locks of hair framing that fey-looking face. Heero's breath caught as he could only stare at the other boy.

"Heero, I suggest that you get your butt out there and approach Maxwell before Merquise gets to him first."

Wufei's words broke the spell the chestnut-haired boy had woven on him. Taking his friend's advice, Heero walked towards where Duo was. Sensing that Merquise was not nearby, he finally arrived by the other boy's side. Duo was currently sampling one of the party's offered dishes, nibbling on a finger-shaped shrimp. The other seemed to have sensed him as he approached, turning around to greet him with a warm smile.

"Heero-kun! Nice costume! It suits you. After all, you're a detective. So where's Watson, eh? Have you tried this stuff? They look gross but they're good!"

Heero could only blush at the other boy's compliment on his costume. His grandfather had managed to dig up some of his father's stuff in the attic and made him wear this Sherlock Holmes costume. He didn't care what he looked like in the costume but at the other boy's compliment, he became self-conscious. And when he realized that he was about to ask Duo for a dance, he became more self-conscious and tried to fight off the blush that was threatening to flood his cheeks red.

"Eh? Heero-kun? Are you all right? You look flushed."

_It's now or never, Yuy! You have to ask him or that damned Merquise might show up and steal him away from you!_

"MayIaskadancefromyou…"

"Eh? What did you say, Heero-kun?"

Heero mentally slapped himself and gathered his thoughts together. He kept his eyes from meeting those amethyst-colored orbs, afraid of what he might see in them. He was about to ask again when the other beat his to it.

"Ne, Heero-kun? Let's dance. I promised you a dance, remember? And you promised me all of your dances, right? So let's dance!"

Delicate yet callused hands took hold of his own and tugged him slightly to the direction of the dance floor. Surprised at the other's action, Heero turned to look at the other boy. With a blush on his cheeks, Duo gave him a smile laden with understanding and genuine pleasure.

_He knows. He knows how uncomfortable I was in asking him. But he understands. He isn't angry. He wants to dance with me. Just like I want to dance with him. You're truly amazing, Duo._

"Heero-kun, is something wrong?" A hint of worry and fear.

"Iie. Come on. Let's dance."

"Hai! I gotta see this. Heero 'The Perfect Soldier' Yuy dancing!"

"Duo."

"Just joking, man! I'll just leave this scythe with Solo before we go dancing. Come on, Heero-kun!"

Heero allowed himself to be led by the other boy towards where one Solo Maxwell was standing. As he looked at how the chestnut-haired boy interacted with his cousin, he can't help but feel confused once more.

_What is this I'm feeling for you? Is this love or something else? But why do I feel something for Shinigami, too? I chase him not only to put him behind bars but to see him once again. But I ache when I see you with that Merquise. I want to be the one beside you and not him. Can you tell me what is this I'm feeling, Duo?_

_

* * *

_

"Ne, Heero-kun?"

"Hm?"

Heero stopped dancing at Duo's query, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgment. They were currently playing a slow song, much to the chagrin of both boys. But they got past their embarrassment with a shrug from both parties and danced, now in each other's arms.

Duo motioned the other to continue dancing, never stopping his own movements. He gave the detective an impish smile as Heero gave him a puzzled look.

"I never knew that the Perfect Soldier could dance that well! I bet the ladies will set up a fan club for you after this party."

"Hn."

Duo chuckled at Heero's trademark response before winking at the other.

"Most likely, Relena would be heralded the president of that club."

Heero gritted his teeth at the mention of the mayor's daughter. He clearly was irritated at that girl's constant attention to him.

"It's a good thing she studies in a different school, ne? By the way, you seem to be lacking progress with your Shinigami stalking, I mean, hunting. You're so obsessed with that guy. One would think you have a crush on him."

Duo teased the other boy with his utter obsession of capturing Shinigami. Heero blushed at his words before giving one of his trademark glares.

"Just joking, Heero-kun."

Heero let the comment pass and they were silent once again. But Duo could see that his comment had an effect on the other boy. He could see that Heero had considered his words, that the detective was attracted to the thief he'd been pursuing.

_You're such a loser, Duo. The one you fell in love with is attracted to your alter ego. Fat chance he'll fall for you. He even kissed Shinigami while it would take millions of year before he'll even give you a peck on the cheek. That's why I hate Shinigami sometimes. He tends to steal even those I hold dear. I guess this is the consequence of being a thief, a messed-up love life. It really sucks to be you, ne Duo?_

"You shouldn't frown like that."

Duo pulled himself from his depressing thoughts to focus his attention on the boy in front of him. Heero's intense blue eyes were now focused on him, something in his gaze making his heart beat faster. He could feel his face heat up from that intense gaze. Before he could make a fool of himself in front of Heero, Duo hid his embarrassment by giving the other boy a puzzled look.

"Eh? What did you say, Heero-kun?'

"You shouldn't frown like that. It doesn't suit you."

Heero repeated as he leaned a bit closer to the other boy. He then brought his hand up to smoothen the wrinkle on the amethyst-eyed boy's forehead.

"Smiling suits you better."

Duo's breath caught as he felt Heero's cool touch on his skin. His heart thundered inside his chest as he felt his cheeks flame at the other's close proximity. In the background, the song was drawing to a close and the hour of his flight was fast approaching. The distance between them was fast decreasing. Duo felt something was pulling him closer to the detective, making him lessen the distance between them. Heero seemed to be in the same situation as he was. Only a small distance remained and their lips would surely meet.

"Excuse my interruption, Yuy. But I'm here to claim my promised dance from Duo-san."

Zechs' voice broke the spell that had woven itself between the two. They quickly regained the distance between themselves and looked away from each other, blushing at the thought of almost kissing each other in public.

Duo felt Heero's arms slowly leave his body, noticing the slight hesitation from the detective's part. Duo turned to see the other's expression but Heero's face was indiscernible under his brown locks.

"Arigato for the chance to dance with you, Heero-kun. Maybe next year, ne?"

"Hn."

With that, Heero turned to leave him with Zechs.

_Back to the monosyllabic replies, I see. Well, I guess that moment was a one-time thing. You're such a loser, Duo._

A slow song came up and Duo mentally groaned at his luck.

_Hopefully, this bad luck is only in my love life and not my mission for tonight._

Duo then turned to face the platinum-haired senior. Zechs was dressed as the phantom in the Phantom of the Opera, a mask covering only a fourth of his handsome face, a tuxedo that fit him perfectly and a billowing black cape to complete the costume. Unlike Trowa, the mask was a silver one and covered only one of Zechs' eyes and a part of his cheek. The whole ensemble clearly suited the teen and heightened Zechs' appealing image.

Duo was interested in the mask, something in the back of his mind nagging him about the mask. He dismissed it then turned his attention to the waiting sempai.

"Shall we dance then, Zechs-sempai?"

* * *

"Aren't you dying to know how I know your secret?"

At those whispered words, Duo tensed slightly as he stared at Zechs' handsome face. The other was wearing a poker face, not betraying any hint to what he was thinking. Duo put on his joker mask, not wanting to alert others who might be watching them, especially Quatre, of his distress.

"Of course I am, Zechs-sempai. But I trust that you will tell me when you feel like it. After all, it's your bait to lure me here, ne?"

"But what if I'm in league with the enemy? What will you do then?"

"I trust my instinct when it comes to you. And my alarms are not ringing yet."

Then, Zechs smiled, a sincere one, devoid of malice or evil intent. This threw Duo off-track but he won't let his guard down. His family and friend's lives are at stake here. He vowed he won't let anything happen to those people he love.

"Just as expected from the great thief Shinigami." Zechs leaned to whisper the words on Duo's ear. Then he faced the blushing boy, giving Duo a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Duo-san. I'm not with HER. Actually, I'm here to help you."

Duo eyed the platinum-blond teen in front of him with skepticism, still on guard. One can never be too sure.

"Then prove it."

"I never thought you'd ask."

Zechs took something from his cloak and showed it to an anxious Duo. Amethyst eyes widened as he saw what the other was holding in his hands. Memories began flooding his mind, memories of an encounter long ago.

(Flashback)

Detecting movement to his left, Shinigami threw his weapon, a steel Tarot card with the symbol of Death, to the direction of the movement. It hit the target, metal striking against something.

"Show yourself."

A man wearing a silver mask appeared near Shinigami's left. A crack was seen on the lower part of mask, his card the cause of the damage. Long black hair tied up into a ponytail swayed behind the stranger's back. A cloak covered his whole body, barring Shinigami from figuring if the other had weapons in his person. In his hand was a card, his card. The man didn't say anything nor made any move. Duo was clearly getting impatient.

"Who are you?"

"Should I be the one asking that?"

Silence.

"No need to be on guard. I'm not your enemy. In fact, I'm here to help you. You need this right?"

The stranger pulled something out from his cloak. It was the antique jewelry box he was after.

"How?"

"Like I said. I'm here to help you. I'm not the enemy. Your mission is over tonight, Shinigami."

The stranger placed the article before Shinigami before turning to leave.

"Why?"

The addressed stopped but didn't turn. Instead, he just leaned his head a bit, indicating he had the other's attention.

"I just wanted to meet who is this new thief that everyone was talking about. You have my support, Shinigami."

"Who are you?"

"I go by the name Milliardo. You better hurry up while the coast is still clear. The guards are still ignorant of what had transpired. By the way, thanks for the souvenirs."

Milliardo waved the card up before disappearing into the darkness where he had emerged. Shinigami stared at the place where he had disappeared before thanking God for sending him such a person then disappearing into the night as well.

(End of Flashback)

"You're Milliardo. But your hair and…"

Duo's whispered words held awe and disbelief as he stared at the steel card and a broken half of Zechs' mask then at Zechs' handsome face.

"You know the answer to that. So now, do you trust me, Duo-san?"

"Hai."

Duo now understood why the mask had been familiar and that his internal alarms were not ringing. Zechs clearly was not a threat at all.

"Then I have some information that could help you in what you're about to do tonight."

Duo's breath hitched at the other's words. He almost forgot about his fight with Black Cat tonight. Looking at his watch, he realized that it's almost time for him to make his exit.

"Then tell me."

"Not here. Too many ears and eyes had been tuned to us. We'll talk outside. It'll be a good cover for your exit."

Duo nodded at the other's suggestion. As the song ended, Duo allowed himself to be led by the platinum-haired blond outside. Little did they know that a pair of intense Prussian-blue eyes had been eyeing them from afar. And now the owner of said eyes was silently following in their wake.

_What the hell are you planning to do to him, Merquise!_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

I'm really sorry, guys! I really am! I'm guilty this time. You can throw tomatoes at me for being such a lazy ass. I got so hooked in watching FMA (Full Metal Alchemist), reading manga scans while juggling my studies now that I have major subjects that I sort of neglected to write chapter 11. So I'm really sorry. I planned to make this chapter a long one but the chapter just had to end like that. I'm sorry that it's a cliffie but I can't help it. The plot bunnies ordered me to do it! They have my Kakashi and Iruka plushies as hostages!

About this chapter, I'm so sorry if I'm so lame in describing people's costumes and the party itself. I thought that the action happening between the characters are more important so I focused more on that rather than on the description of their outfits. I had a hard time deciding what Duo's costume would be. I said in the earlier chapters that Duo would be wearing his Shinigami outfit. Well, at first I thought a magician or a wizard would do but the Grim Reaper won the contest. Besides the fact that it hid Duo's outfit underneath, he came to the party as Shinigami, only it's the Western version. I didn't even have the time to think of the other characters' costumes so I sort of picked the idea that first came into my mind. And this is the result. So if you people are disappointed my choice of the characters' costumes, I'm so very sorry. (bows low)

Well, in this chapter there are more 1x2 scenes so I hope you liked their interaction. I think I went overboard on the fluffiness of this chapter. But I really hope you liked the extra fluffiness. I'm a sap at heart, you know. (sighs) Btw, there's a bit of 3x4 in it, too. Hehe I'm really sorry for the 3x4 fans out there. I'm such a lame writer when it comes to writing a scene about those two. I can't do justice to their love. (sighs forlornly) And I sort of feel bad for Wufei. He hasn't got any partner in the fic! I was thinking of inserting a 3x5 in there but there were no hints in the other chapters so it would be kinda awkward to insert that pairing in the middle of the story. Plus, I'm not good at writing a story on that pair.

Heero's a bit OOC, don't you think? Hehe (Heero: Omae…) Wah! Don't kill me Heero! I need him to be OOC to fit the scenes. Poor Heero. He's still confused. (Duo: What about me!) And poor Duo, too. His rival for Heero's affections is himself! What could be worse than that! (Duo: I dunno. Tell me…(sulks))

So what do you people about Zechs' secret? He's really handsome, ne?

Zechs: I know.

Heero: Conceited bastard…

Zechs: I heard that, Yuy!

Heero: Hn

(Both glare at each other.)

Elana-chan: Duo, help! You need to stop this!

Duo: Huh? (watching Gundam Wind on the tv)

Anyways, I really like Zechs in the anime that's why I'm not (Beta's note: huh?) making him the good guy. (hugs Zechs) (Zechs: Let go please. My outfit's getting wrinkled.) Argh! What a conceited guy!

Another thing. The confrontation of Milliardo and Shinigami happened when Duo was just starting as Shinigami. And the card he used was like what Hisoka of HunterxHunter uses. And Zechs' mask in the part and in the flashback is like what he wore in the series when he was Zechs Merquise. Kinda weird ne? In my fic, he was Milliardo when he was wearing a mask. Just a thought.

What else? So sorry for the grammar errors, typos and whatnot that my beta might overlook (Beta: Ouch. Hey, this was tough editing! It's one of the longest chapters you have written so far, Elana-chan. ;;). And I'm apologizing in advance because schoolwork might interfere with my fic writing and the next chapter might be late in coming out. I'm really sorry. But I really hope that you'll have the patience to wait for it. I'm really sorry for being a lazy bum.

Potential next chapter: Zechs gives Duo some useful dirt that he can use on Black Cat. More info about Zechs and 'Milliardo" revealed. Heero watches from a distance. Jealousy ensues. The flight of Shinigami and the pursuit of the detective.

Stay tuned people. Same Shinigami Time, Same Shinigami Channel. This is elana-chan signing off. For now. Ja, people!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters. (mutters) Though I wish I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, minna-san! I'm really sorry for the very long (And I mean VERY, VERY long) delay! Gomen! I've been a very bad author and a lazy one at that. Gomen! (wails) WARNING: This chapter is UNBETA'ED, so please excuse typos and grammatical errors. My beta is currently out of reach. Gomen. (bows before readers)

**Kaitou Shinigami (Thief Shinigami) Chapter 12**

by elana-chan

* * *

"Sempai, how much do you know of Shinigami?"

Duo asked the tall blond in front of him as they walked away from the hustle and bustle of the party. No answer was given. Duo was about to demand an answer when Zechs finally stopped walking and faced the violet-eyed boy. Duo then noticed that the blond had led him into a small garden park where tall foliage can serve as cover for such a private conversation.

"Shouldn't you be asking about my knowledge of Black Cat and Dark Angel?" Duo tensed at these words. Zechs gave the other a reassuring smile before continuing.

"You need not worry, Duo-san. You still have some secrets I wish to know. But I wish to know them with you telling me in you r own free will. At present, I merely choose to know what I deign is important in this situation. But first, I must share you the information that could turn the tide in tonight's mission. Your loved ones are worried about you, Duo."

_I'm one of them, too…_

Duo stared up at his sempai's eyes after hearing those words. He saw worry in those normally-cool blue eyes. He then realized the gravity of tonight's mission.

_I can't afford to fail this. I can't fail them!_

Seeing Duo's determination burning in those intense blue-violet eyes, Zechs got the hidden message and started his explanation.

"I assume you already know about the relationship between Black Cat and Dekim."

"Yes. According to my source, Dekim had been toying with her feelings and using her to acquire art pieces and sell them in the Black Market."

"Your source is partially correct. Dekim did use and is still using her for his own evil purposes. But he did have feelings for Black Cat. Yet he lost himself to greed and power. That's why he became the monster that he is."

Zechs said through gritted teeth as he tried to banish such painful memories and the feeling of intense hate and anger that came with it.

**Flashback**

"Promise me, son. Don't follow your uncle's footsteps or mine's. Live a normal life as possible. Leave this place."

A young Zechs leaned towards his father, clasping a hand slick with fresh hot blood. Small hands tried in vain to stop the thick, dark red fluid from escaping his father's trembling body. Tears had began to make their way down porcelain cheeks as Zechs clutched helplessly at the older Merquise' failing body.

"Take this, Zechs." A key and a slip of paper was handed to small hands. "K-keep…it and…leave. P-promissse me…" A deep breath. Then stillness.

"F-father? Father! FATHER!"

After releasing a loud scream of anguish, the small figure of a child stood over a rapidly cooling corpse of a blond man. Long tresses of platinum blond hair matted with blood covered the boy's features. Small hands tightened over the parting gift he had received from the dead man. The figure didn't move an inch, yet mumbles could be heard coming from the boy.

"Justice. I promise justice, father. Justice…"

**End of Flashback**

Zechs willed himself to forget long-buried memories and focus on the task at hand. Duo was looking at him curiously, wondering what the other was thinking with that spaced-out look he had a while ago. Schooling his emotions, the blond continued his explanation.

"Dekim eventually realized that the Dark Twins were not enough to fulfill his dreams of greed and power. He then started his plan to create the ultimate thief that would do his bidding without complaint and without fail. A perfect machine that will stop at nothing to gain what is requested. Dark Angel was his choice but the other had realized what he was doing and left the group."

Duo's eyes widened at this new information he was getting from his sempai. Zechs' blue eyes darkened as he continued to narrate the story to the other boy.

"Black Cat was the one left so he had no other choice. Based from my sources, Dekim still had some soft spot for Black Cat at that time. But the need for his perfect thief had been too great that he settled for Black Cat. The other was so infatuated with him at that time that she didn't even question the man's actions. Bigger heists, harder missions, dangerous operations. Black Cat took them all and completed them without fail. She was beginning to be the ultimate thief Dekim was shaping her to be.

"But there was a glitch in this whole experiment. Dark Angel. Apparently, Black Cat still respected her friendship with Dark Angel. She avoided all missions given to her that coincided with Dark Angel's heists. Dekim then decided to get rid of this hurdle."

"So he was the one who set them up in that warehouse…" Duo muttered angrily, hate for this person growing by the second. But there was one thing he couldn't understand in all of this. "If Dekim prized Black Cat so much, why would he injure her in the process?"

"I see you know the story as well. It was all in his plan. Two birds with one stone. Dark Angel's betrayal will serve as a starting point for Dekim to eliminate such useless emotions from his creation and he managed to eliminate Dark Angel in the process.

"But his plan sort of backfired. Black Cat developed amnesia after the shooting. She forgot everything about her past, even Dark Angel's so-called betrayal. All she can remember was Dekim. She retained some of her skills as a thief due to years of honed reflexes but it was not enough to put her back into the field.

"This did not deter Dekim. He bided his time since he thought Dark Angel was dead and there was not much worthy competition to be nervous about. He then decided to put his plan into action, feeding her with lies about her past and false emotions to ensure loyalty to him and absolute hate for her dead comrade. He married her to keep up with appearances and had her trained the ways of the thief. Eventually, she became fit to perform heists again and was sent back out, this time doing bigger missions in other countries and working nameless. Finally, Dekim had completed his experiment and created the ultimate thief he had been longing for."

Duo chose this time to interrupt the blond's narration. "Sempai, why did Black Cat chose to seek revenge after all this time? She could have exacted her revenge a few years back."

Zechs smiled a bit sadly at his braided kouhai's question.

"It was because of Shinigami."

"Eh? Shinigami? Me? Why?" Duo looked even more confused.

"Dekim was pissed off that someone was stealing some of the pieces that he had sold into the Black Market and returning them to their proper owners. He had Shinigami investigated. After digging around for some time, he not only found out Shinigami's real identity but also who his parents are, particularly his mother."

"No…It's all my fault then…" Duo's expression became shadowed as he was burdened with guilt once more.

A pale hand rested on his head and gave it a reassuring pat. Duo looked up at his sempai's face, clearly confused at his sempai's actions.

"It's not your fault, Duo-san. You're only doing what is needed. You are helping people, making them happy. Your mother understands that."

Duo's expression cleared a bit from the other's advice. The vulnerable expression vanished and was replaced with his game face, the poker-faced mask of Shinigami.

"This information could help me, sempai. But how can I prove this to her? Surely she will not believe in the words of the enemy."

"Here."

A packet was handed to Duo's palm. The braided thief cautiously opened the packet and blue-violet eyes encountered pictures. Pictures of some of the scenes that happened on that fateful night when his mother was almost killed by that bastard.

"These should help. They were taken on the night when Black Cat and Dark Angel had been manipulated by Dekim. These should make her believe. There are some pictures of Black Cat and Dark Angel when they were still the Dark Twins."

True enough, there were pictures of Lady and Maxine when they were young. Some of the pictures showed the two of them having fun together, doing stuff together. It showed the true past and not the lies that Dekim must have fed Black Cat.

Duo looked in awe at the pictures and then with a hint of curiosity at his sempai. Zechs saw the look and the question in those expressive blue-violet eyes.

"I, too, have my sources, Duo-san. How do you suppose I knew all of this, hm?"

Duo blushed at his sempai's astuteness and kept the pictures in some hidden compartment in his costume. He then turned once again to the blond.

"Thank you so much for your help, Zechs-sempai. I would still be having doubts about my success tonight if not for your help." Duo bowed low before the other as he expressed his gratitude. He then straightened and asked once again.

"But why help me, sempai? You were there before and now, you're here again to help me. You won't get a thing from helping me." Duo asked calmly, a bit wary with the other's true intentions.

_Father, I'm sorry if I hadn't ran away. But I will fulfill my promise of justice. _

Zechs looked away from the braided boy before turning his gaze once again at Duo. The taller blond moved closer towards the boy, startling the braided thief at the close proximity of the other.

"Zechs-sempai, what are you doing?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Duo's middle and the scent of musk and roses filled his senses. Zechs-sempai was hugging him! He felt the other's warm breath by his left ear, making him shiver involuntarily from the ticklish sensation.

"Shh.. We're being watched."

Duo stiffened from the other's words. They were being watched! Since when? They were talking in hushed voices so it's impossible for others to hear what they were talking about. But it would be suspicious if they were just talking.

"What are you planning then? It would be suspicious if we suddenly leave in opposite directions. The hour's approaching so I have to leave. Are they still there?"

Duo leaned closer towards the other's body and whispered back, a bright blush starting to paint his porcelain cheeks. He decided to play along with his sempai's idea of putting up a ruse that the two of them are lovers hiding from the party.

Zechs moved closer and tightened his hold a bit more on Duo to keep up their charade for their unknown audience. He then transferred his lips towards Duo's collarbone, not really touching them but close enough for Duo to feel his sempai's warm breath ghosting over his skin. Duo's blush brightened even more as he released a gasp of surprise that could also be mistaken as a gasp of pleasure.

"Yes. He's still there. I guess voyeurs exist even in our school, ne? I need you to play the victim here. Leak some tears to make it more believable. You can even slap me if you want. I won't take offense. Then, make your exit. I'll cover for you when you leave."

"Eh? What are you saying, sempai? Victim? Zechs-sem—!"

Duo's words were cut off when the blond suddenly grazed his lips on Duo's sensitive neck and bit into it. The braided thief immediately tore himself away from Zechs, the other looking at him mischievously. Finally, Duo got the other's hint and tears started leaking out of his wide blue-violet eyes.

"Zechs-sempai, why…?" Duo looked at the other with eyes sparkling with tears and hands holding the area where his sempai had bitten him. He also made his voice a bit louder for the benefit of their audience.

"Don't you feel it, Duo? This attraction between us? You responded splendidly when I wrapped my arms around you. And you showed such emotion in those pictures."

_Sempai really is getting into this. But I still can't believe he bit me like that!_

"No! I trusted you, sempai. I thought you were doing that for your project. I can't believe this!" Duo shouted as he leaked more tears. Turning his head away from their audience, Duo winked at his sempai before running away from the scene.

_Thanks, Zechs-sempai. I owe you lots._

_Good luck, Duo-san. Keep safe._

"I know you've been watching us. Enjoyed the show?"

As Duo's retreating back disappeared into the night, Zechs turned towards the direction where their unseen audience was hiding. A shape emerged from the bushes and revealed the figure of the said teen, glowering heatedly at the older teen. Zechs matched the glare with calm blue eyes, smiling at the other boy who was ready to kill him.

"Good evening, Heero Yuy.

* * *

"No! I trusted you, sempai. I thought you were doing that for your project. I can't believe this!"

Heero watched with thinly veiled anger as tears ran down blushing porcelain cheeks and the braided teen fleeing from the blond teen before him. He had seen Merquise led Duo away after their dance. When the blond had intruded upon their dance and taken away the braided teen, Heero had been monitoring them from afar since then. He'd watched the expressions dance on that expressive face. Butterflies had wreaked havoc in his stomach as he waited with baited breath for expressions such as adoration, love or even a hint of lust flit over Duo's handsome face. It was a good thing he hadn't seen one but one can never be too sure.

And so there he was, watching them behind the bushes after he had followed them outside and away from the party. He had lost them in the dark but eventually found them talking rather softly in a rather deep part of the garden that surrounded the area. He couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about without risking his cover. So he decided to watch them from afar and intervene if the blond should make some move on the braided boy.

He had been ready to jump out of his hiding place and punch the lights out of that Merquise when the other had wrapped his filthy hands around the braided boy. But the expression on Duo's face and the response he emitted towards the touch prevented him from revealing himself. A painful sensation in his chest started to make itself known but he tried to ignore it as he was forced to watch the exchange between his sempai and the teen he was starting to have feelings for.

When he had seen the betrayed expression on Duo's face and the tears that leaked out of those clear blue-violet eyes, relief and anger coursed through his veins. Relief that Duo did not really want Merquise' advances and anger that the blond dared to take advantage of the braided boy's trust.

_I will really kill that bastard!_

"I know you've been watching us. Enjoyed the show?"

_So the bastard had known he was there all along. All the more to torture and give him a slow death_.

Knowing it was now futile to hide himself, Heero emerged from his hiding place and communicated through his glare his intention to give the other a bloody death. He was further irked as Merquise remained calm and composed despite the fact that he had seen what he had done to Duo.

"Good evening, Heero Yuy.

"Merquise." Heero said through gritted teeth, voice laced with anger. He stalked menacingly towards the older teen, all the while conveying his anger towards the blond.

Now, they were standing in front of each other, sizing each other up. Tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Marquise remained impassive to Heero's threatening aura. He was also the one who broke the stifling silence between them.

"What are you so mad about, Yuy?"

Silence.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? I can't see why you're so angry. I think I should be the one offended here since you were the one spying on us."

Zechs' cocky attitude was the last straw for Heero. He aimed a punch towards the blond but the latter evaded it easily. Heero didn't stop his assault towards the other but Zechs seemed to be holding on just fine as he evaded and block every blow and kick Heero delivered.

"Why fight me, Yuy? Are you Duo's knight in shining armor? I don't think the two of you are even friends to begin with. How much to you know about him? Do you even know anything about him?"

Zechs' words stopped Heero in mid-punch. His words struck something inside Heero. The other was right. The junior detective only knew the basics about the braided boy. He was just a classmate before, a nuisance who teased him to no end. He'd never spent time with the other boy before. Just instances when their paths crossed and on classes. He was never the one to take the initiative to interact with the other boy. It was always Duo who makes the first move.

_But what about that time when it was raining? That should count as a start of our friendship. And that time when I asked him if I could come with him to the party. I made the first move there._

But it was not enough. He never did know the other detail about the other boy. All the things he knew about Duo were from his friends and from other people. He hadn't made a move to ask the other teen about himself. And he called himself a detective!

_I'll make it up to him! I'll start to get to know him better. Even if we have to start out as friends. I will not give up! And I won't let this bastard take him!_

"Just as I thought. You don't know much about Duo."

Zechs gave a small sigh at this and shook his head, which infuriated Heero even more. The junior detective was about to launch another attack when his sempai's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Well then, why don't you follow him? This is your chance, Yuy. To find out more about Duo."

Heero felt a sense of foreboding from those words of his sempai. He can't help but feel that there's much more to what Zechs said to him. But he would take his rival's advice and follow the braided boy. He had seen the direction Duo had taken and made a move to follow him.

He took one last look at the calm visage of his sempai, briefly thinking if the other would block his path. But the blond made no move to prevent him from following the braided boy. With one last glare aimed at Zechs, Heero ran out of the garden and followed the path of the braided teen.

_Wait for me, Duo. I'll make it up to you. I promise._

_

* * *

_

Zechs once again watched as another of his kouhai disappeared into the night. It had hurt to watch Duo go and fight Black Cat. Now, he felt a pang of regret at letting Heero follow the braided teen and discover his secret. Zechs knew that his love for the braided thief would become unrequited since the latter already had someone in his heart. It's just a matter of time before that someone finds out about Duo's feelings and his secret. He didn't want to betray Duo but this dilemma should be settled now than later.

_Will you accept what you will learn tonight, Yuy? What will you do once you knew what's inside Pandora's box? Will your feelings survive this knowledge or hurt you both in the end?_

"Good luck to you both."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

Ok. You people can kill me now. I confess I've been a very bad fanfic writer since I've not updated for ages. I've been very delinquent in writing fics since I got caught up with reading manga scans, watching new anime series, hanging out with my friends and organizations, having a part-time job and juggling 6 major subjects every semester. To top it all, I currently have a major writer's block! Argh! But all in all, I've been a very bad fanfic writer. And I owe you people tons of cookies, cakes and apologies for that. Gomen! (bows before readers)

I'm not all too surprised if only a handful of people review this chapter since it's been ages since I've updated. I'm also sorry if my beta and I happen to miss correcting some errors in this chapter like what happened in the previous chapters. I'm so sorry people. And for those people who have reviewed the last chapter and have been supporting this fic up to know, I really am grateful for you people. More cookies and cakes for you!

I've read a review on the last chapter about doing a 3x4 fic. Well, to be honest I'm not very good when it comes to writing about those two. Though I can't promise you that I'll surely make a side story about their romance, I can promise you that I'll try my best to make one. Though I dunno when that would be. Gomen!

Notes and comments about the fic itself. Well, I can honestly say that I did my very best to make this chapter a bit serious and an okay read with this writer's block on me. I hope I satisfied some lingering questions there but I think I added more into those growing pile of questions you people have been dying to know the answer. I think I made Zechs here a bit weird. (Zechs: I'm not weird. It's just me being my usual enigmatic self.) Don't you think so, that he's a bit weird here? I want him to be this very mysterious character who you couldn't really read that easily. My friend once asked me if I'm going to make Zechs a bad guy. Well, I really like Zechs in the series and even in this fic so I chose to make him like that. Hope you people aren't confused with him. The questions about his past and that flashback there would clear up in the next chapter. I promised before that this thing would be cleared up in this chapter but I estimated wrongly so I'm so sorry for that. I wrote them in my notes to make sure I tie up loose ends when this fic ends. I don't want you people to be left with more questions.

About Duo. Well, he's a bit on the naïve side (Duo: Hey! I'm not naïve! (pouts)) so I imagined he would react like that when his sempai started 'molesting' him. I tried my best in describing that scene but it was so hard for me since words didn't come easily when you're with writer's block.

You people would also notice that this chapter is somewhat boring. Well, I think it's a transitional chapter where I can clear up a few things before heading towards the confrontation between Shinigami and Black Cat. After all, Shinigami needs that kind of info in order to have a chance in changing the tide towards his favor. I decided to spice things I bit in the last part, the confrontation between Heero and Zechs. Hope you people liked that part.

I think Heero is once again a bit OOC in this chapter. But it would ruin the effect if he doesn't even get angry at Zechs for what he did. But Heero, a voyeur! Hehehe that's a funny thought. (Heero: Onna, omae wo korosu (whips out gun and aims at author's head) Author: EEEPPPP!)

Anyways, that's enough notes for now. I really hope I get to work on the next chapter of Kaitou Shinigami. I'm almost at my last year in the university so I'm trying to be a dutiful student. I hope my studies won't interrupt in writing the next chapter. I'll do my best! For now, ja people!


End file.
